Long way to our past life
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: ¿Que pasa en el mundo?¿En que momento Alfred se volvió loco para hacer semejantes cosas? O puede que ese realmente no sea su hermano...¿entonces? Los pocos que sobrevivan tal vez lleguen a conocer la verdad. Cap.7
1. Comienzo

Me colgué leyendo varios policiales últimamente, mangas *¡cof!Fake¡cof!* incluyendo fics así que yo también me subí al tren de este tan precioso género. No se qué nacerá de esta historia…la verdad Canadá con un traje de policía es algo que me vuelve loca...

Es otro fic WTF de mi autoría, solo que más fantasioso y serio que los que publiqué antes. Excuse me, yo fumo de la buena 8D

Advertencias:

-Ubicación temporal: año 2053

-Ligero cambio de apellidos a algunas naciones.

-Probable muerte de alguno. O tal vez no.

-Pareja muy implícita. Espero sepan identificarla.

**

* * *

**

Long way to

**our past life**

**I**

Matthew Buckles no era el mejor oficial de la ciudad de Montreal. Pero era uno de los pocos que quedaban, y más aún cuando el invierno era crudo y todos preferían sacar licencia en las semanas donde la nieve ya se convertía en algo fatal. Así, los vuelos hacia los lugares cálidos se llenaban de policías que huían de los 15º bajo cero. Y el único que quedaba en esa solitaria oficina de la calle Boston 1578 era el joven de apenas veinte años, intentando lidiar con la media docena de archivos que sus amables compañeros le habían dejado para ordenar y reclasificar.

Corría el año 2053 para el canadiense. Nunca hubiese creído que todo iba a terminar de ese modo. Él había soñado toda su vida en vivir como el representante de un país que asistía a las reuniones, ayudaba a su jefe a la administración y economía nacional y que de vez en cuando podía ocuparse de su existencia, pasando eternos ratos con sus amigos o su hermano. Pero desde aquel fatal invierno del 2027, cuando la caída económica hizo que su gente comenzara a protestar, cuando el caos llenó las calles de cada una de las ciudades, y cuando a falta de un culpable su jefe de turno no tuvo mejor idea que echarle la falla a él, tuvo que declarar su deceso como delegado nacional y convertirse en un tipo común y corriente, como el resto de las personas. Y empezar su vida en la ciudad como un ser humano cualquiera, por empezar, con un documento nuevo. Matthew Buckles, ese nombre tan raro que le dieron un día antes de patearlo y lanzarlo a vivir en un mundo que conocía demasiado bien y que a la vez le daba miedo. Tenía diecinueve años, y lo único que sabía bien era todo lo referido a relaciones internacionales, política y economía básica. Sin embargo, tenía en el registro nacional una prohibición con respecto a ocupar cargos que tuvieran que ver con su rol anterior. Y fue así como entró al Departamento de Policía canadiense.

Las relaciones con Estados Unidos eran nulas. Alfred tenía suerte, la economía no lo pudo destruir del todo y aún seguía en pie, intentando luchar contra esa ola de desgracias que se llevaba a todas las naciones por delante. Hacía años que su hermano lo daba por desaparecido. Al igual que Francia e Inglaterra. Se le había ordenado desaparecer del ámbito internacional y así lo había hecho. Para el resto del mundo, Canadá seguía siendo el mismo país de siempre. Pero Matthew Williams no existía. Se lo había tragado la tierra.

Como si eso les fuera a afectar mucho…

El único contacto con su anterior vida había consistido en un par de cartas que se había estado intercambiando con aquellos que habían corrido su misma suerte: España, Grecia, Italia, Bélgica y otros muchos. Dado que el Internet era el arma más letal a la hora de rastrearlos, habían optado por utilizar los viejos buzones y sobres de papel. Y aún así, los perdió. O los descubrieron. O al igual que le hicieron a él, los obligaron a desaparecer. La última carta tenía escrito el nombre del vendedor de automóviles Antonio Vázquez, lo único que quedaba de aquel Fernández Carriedo que había sido por varios siglos uno de los pilares de Europa. Y en ella sólo podía dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y a su deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes, de que esa pesadilla se acabara.

Feliciano y Lovino ya ni siquiera eran hermanos. Bueno…sí lo eran, siempre lo serían, pero fueron forzados a dejar de serlo. Y ahora uno trabajaba como un malhumorado chofer, y otro como asistente de maestro cocinero en un bar perdido en los barrios bajos de Roma. Y la linda chica belga era la encargada de administrar las finanzas de un local de ropa. Ni siquiera pudo cumplir su sueño de convertirse en modelo de tapa de revista. Con lo bonita que era. La orden para todos ellos era "mezclarse entre la gente común y no figurar demasiado" y así había muerto la fantasía de Bélgica.

Matt cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa de madera de su oficina y comenzó a ordenar los sumarios del año anterior. Cada vez menos robos, eso era grandioso. Menos asaltos, menos crímenes. Parecía que la gente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

Lo malo era que cuando el teléfono sonaba, no era por alguna cosa minúscula. Sabía que tenía que armarse con media docena de pistolas y kilos de cartuchos, porque de seguro se trataba de algo sumamente grave. Y cerrar con llave el edificio, porque de los quince policías de Montreal, él era el único disponible durante la segunda mitad del mes. Y salir con el carro blindado por las negras calles de la ciudad, esperando que alguien saltase sobre el auto y lo llenara de plomo. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Y ya casi era un milagro que, de todas, saliera ileso.

Mientras iba por la carpeta de la letra G, se puso a rememorar viejos tiempos. Era algo que se le había hecho costumbre. A pesar que siempre terminaba llorando sobre su escritorio.

Extrañaba a Cuba. Extrañaba esas tardes de helado y miel de maple que compartían, esa amistad ingenua pero incondicional. El centroamericano aún existía, y eso le alegraba, a pesar que el morocho también lo había dado por desaparecido. Todavía estaba en pie de guerra con Alfred. Siempre le había molestado eso. Se reprochaba mentalmente cada vez que se acordaba, se odiaba por no haber sabido ser un buen intermediario entre ambos y terminar con todo aquello. Solo le quedaba el consuelo que ambos todavía estaban ahí, resistiendo. Y que si algún día volvía a ser todo como antes, los iba a encontrar de nuevo.

Se acomodó el gorro azul con la insignia de la bandera nacional y se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla, mirando hacia el ventilador lleno de polvo que pendía del techo, tan inservible como él.

Holanda. Otro que se había creído eso de que "Matthew Williams ya no existe más". No iba a decir que lo extrañaba porque el tiempo que habían compartido juntos había sido muy poco. Los había unido un lazo de afecto y amistad basada en la gratitud de ambos por los favores recibidos. Y de vez en cuando, una chispa de simpatía que se diluía cuando, al igual que todos, se olvidaba de su existencia. Había intentado tanto ayudarle a que dejase de fumar esa basura…hasta el día que dejó de pensar que era basura. Culpa de ese bastardo…ahora tenía en el cajón una bolsita de esas. No era adicto, pero fumar de vez en cuando le traía a la memoria el rostro del holandés. Y sonreía, mirando la nada, sonreía como un idiota.

Hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar por la radio acerca del rubio. Holanda, el país desvastado por la corrupción y por el libertinaje, era ya casi como el antro de los mafiosos. Seguramente el neerlandés estaría en un rincón de su oficina, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, desesperado. Buscando en sus bolsillos más de esa droga que tanto le calmaba, pero que ya sabía que de tanto abusar de ella había perdido esos efectos relajantes. Cuanta impotencia le causaba el hecho de no poder entrar a su despacho, dando ese clásico portazo para sacarlo del trance de la hierba y haciéndose paso entre el mar de papeles y actas para darle un abrazo y calmarlo. Según Holanda, él y Bélgica eran los únicos que podían hacerle sonreír cuando estaba deprimido. Ahora que ninguno de los dos estaba…no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría. Terriblemente solo. Y seguramente no faltaría mucho para que su jefe entrara por la puerta y le ofreciese ese asqueroso discursillo preliminar, echándole la culpa de todo y obligándolo a borrarse del mapa. A convertirse en uno más, en un Matthew Buckles, en un Antonio Vázquez, en un Lovino Di Marco o un Feliciano Lucio.

Por cierto, hacía diez meses que había perdido contacto con ellos. Esperaba que no hubiese ocurrido nada malo.

Miró el cajón. Debajo de esa carpeta tamaño oficio que contenía documentos varios (y que en realidad ocultaba las quince cartas que se había podido mandar con los otros) estaba esa bolsita maldita. Esa que le hacía llorar de odio y bronca, esa que le rememoraba tantas cosas…

Extendió el brazo y levantó la carpeta. Allí estaba, junto a los papelitos con la bandera holandesa que servían para armarlos. Era un viejo regalo. Era parte de una gran caja con una variedad de productos similares, desde pipas hasta chicles. Y la cara de horror seguido del ataque de risa era algo que recordaba con nostalgia. Por supuesto, allá estaba legalizada. En ese momento, en Canadá eso se llamaba narcotráfico.

Todo eso fue a la basura cuando dejó de ser Williams. Y lo único que pudo guardarse fueron los papelitos para armar y el tulipán disecado que venía con la carta adjunta. Carta que nunca había leído porque cuando estaba por hacerlo había entrado el vocero del presidente anunciándole que se presentara de inmediato en el departamento de Ottawa. Y nunca más volvió a su tranquilo hogar de Vancouver. Fue enviado con su nueva identidad a Montreal, esa misma noche. Y su casa fue borrada del mapa.

Fue una suerte que los guardara en el bolsillo antes de salir. Y también fue afortunado saber que en su billetera le había quedado esa foto de cuando era pequeño, junto a Francis, Arthur y Al.

Encendió el televisor y se dispuso a armar con calma un par de ellos. Estaba solo, nadie podía negarle el derecho de evadirse un rato de la realidad. Por la pantalla…lo de siempre. Entrevistas a sociólogos y economistas que analizaban la situación mundial. Shows estúpidos de entretenimiento, películas repetidas y noticias caóticas. Nada nuevo, o mejor dicho, lo único nuevo era que cada vez el mundo se hundía más.

Pasó desde el canal uno hasta el treinta, y se detuvo allí porque vio el serio rostro de Alemania dando una conferencia de prensa junto al austríaco. Se lo veía más demacrado desde que el supuestamente inquebrantable Vash se había ido al tacho. Podía imaginarse al suizo como barrendero en un callejón de Berna, y con algún apellido ridículo que su mandatario había osado ponerle. Mejor eso, a pensar que ahora era un borracho perdido que todas las noches desahogaba sus penas al no saber el paradero de Liechtenstein. Esperaba que hubiera superado el hecho de no volverla a ver más.

Al parecer estaban intentando crear otra de las tantas uniones para paliar la escasez de fondos. Otra alianza que no serviría de nada. En el último medio siglo se habían realizado un centenar, todas sin resultados positivos.

Estaba aburrido. Cambió de canal, fue pasando varios mientras le daba otra pitada al cigarro. Se detuvo de nuevo en el canal de las noticias, donde anunciaban un derrumbe en una concesionaria de Madrid que había sucedido el día anterior. Dejó el porro a un costado y levantó el volumen, preocupado. Había cientos de esos comercios en esa ciudad. Pero esperaba que no fuera justo donde el ex-España trabajaba.

Horrible. Al parecer, una bomba de estruendo de una huelga había dado en los cables de luz, uno de éstos se había desprendido y había caído sobre un camión que transportaba gasolina, que estaba estacionado justo al lado del local de Volkswagen (una de las pocas que habían sobrevivido).

Se acercó a la pantalla, temblando. No podía ser.

Antonio Vázquez era uno de los nombres que anunciaban, junto a media docena más de las víctimas que habían quedado enterradas bajo los escombros. Y como para confirmar que se trataba de él, y no de otro de nombre idéntico, publicaban las fotos de los que se suponían ahora eran cadáveres. Ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa inquebrantable a pesar de las ojeras, con la gorra de empleado del mes y esos simpáticos ojos verdes inconfundibles.

Matt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de secarse la lágrima que le estaba cayendo del ojo derecho. El teléfono que hacía dos meses que no sonaba lanzó ese terrorífico timbre y le hizo saltar de la silla. Se cayó al suelo, algo atontado por la noticia y por la alarma que le resonaba en sus tímpanos. Se levantó en el acto y conectó el auricular y el rastreador de llamadas.

-Po-policía…

-¿Con quién hablo?

Era la voz de una mujer. Rogó para sus adentros que se tratase de un robo, aunque en el fondo sabía que el teléfono no sonaba por trivialidades como esas.

-Oficial Will…digo Buckles. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

El silencio detrás de la línea le daba escalofríos. Miró la pantalla del identificador, la llamada era de esa misma ciudad. Repitió la pregunta.

-¿Cuál es la emerg…?

-Gracias a dios atendiste tú. Matthew…ayúdame. Me están buscando. Me van a encontrar. Y tú sabes bien lo que nos dijeron acerca de violar las reglas del contrato…

¿Qué contrato…? ¿Quién era esa…? ¿Y cómo sabía su nombre? Era una voz extraña, diríase que la había escuchado antes. Y a la vez sonaba tan distorsionada y disfónica…

-E-espere…espere señorita…no sé de qué habla, pero dígame donde está. Iré ya mismo.

-Estoy en el subsuelo de un hospital que está cerca de un parque…por favor apúrate… ¡no tengo a quién más recurrir! Por favor Matt…te lo suplico.

-Tranquilícese, sé donde es. Aguarde escondida y hágase notar cuando me…

-¡No…!Ahí vienen…están entrando…mierda…tengo que cortar.

-Dígame rápido su nombre o su aspecto, para ubicarla. Confíe en mi señori…

-Soy Bélgica, idiota, ¿o ya te borraron a ti también la memoria? Ven rápido.

La comunicación se cortó al instante. Sacó las llaves del cajón y cogió el bolso con su media docena de pistolas. Tomó un chaleco antibalas del vestidor y tomó las escaleras a toda prisa, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó hasta el garage y se subió al blindado color negro, no sin antes cerrar con candado el portón de ingreso. Arrancó a toda velocidad, con una expresión de desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

¿Bélgica?

¿No debería estar ella en…su país? ¿Qué demonios hacía en Montreal? Y encima… ¿siendo perseguida? ¿Por quienes?

Pasó el semáforo en rojo. El contrato. Lo había olvidado por completo. Esa porquería que le habían hecho firmar tenía una cláusula en la que se les obligaba a permanecer en el país hasta próximo aviso. Y se les había aclarado que de violar alguna de las reglas expuestas en ese papel se les buscaría y encarcelaría a cadena perpetua, bajo el rótulo de alta traición, ya que se trataba de algo de carácter privado y de vital importancia para la nación. Y en caso de oponer resistencia…

La muerte. Nunca le había dado tanto miedo esa palabra, porque siempre había creído que nunca le tocaría a él.

Pisó más el acelerador y mientras soltaba el volante, se dispuso a cargar las balas en las pistolas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no había nadie quien le ganara cuando se trataba de conducir. Lo que sí, era la primera vez que salía a una misión solo.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Hacía rato que lo estaba siguiendo una moto. Pero no le dio la suficiente importancia. Estaba pensando en la chica rubia.

Rogó que cuando llegara no fuera demasiado tarde para la belga.

* * *

OMG que carajo he hecho!

Escribir algo sin saber cómo continuarlo es muy típico mío. xD

No sé si alguien leerá esto, espero que sí. Me salió de golpe mientras escribía otro fic que ando debiendo. Y en tres horas quedó esto, así, de un tirón.

OTL OTL OTL OTL…NO SE QUÉ MÁS DECIR.


	2. Pasado olvidado

OOMMGG!

Juro que no creí que iba a tener reviews…lo juro! Estoy muy feliz, seriusly. Así que para recompensar eso, me pondré las pilas e intentaré continuar esta fail historia.

Dedicado a las awesome chicas que comentaron xD y para las que leyeron, por supuesto.

Por cierto, odiaba a Bélgica. Dejé de hacerlo de un día para el otro, creo que es demasiado bonita como para que me caiga mal.

Basta de charla. ¡Hora de los tiros y persecuciones locas!(muchas pelis de acción, perhaps) =_=U

**

* * *

**

**Long way to our past life**

**II**

Año 2053.

Ciudad de Montreal, Canadá.

Hora: 22:20

Un auto blindado negro, demasiado grande para el joven que lo conducía dentro, recorría las solitarias (y hasta podría decirse…deshabitadas) calles de la gélida ciudad, haciendo caso omiso de los semáforos en cada esquina. El ex Matthew Williams, devenido en un mediocre e inexperto oficial de policía de apellido Buckles, encargado único por dos semanas de la administración y cuidado de todo el Departamento de Seguridad, apretaba el acelerador con fuerza, llevándose por delante varios de los tachos de basura que estaban apostados en la calzada. Sus manos transpiraban miedo e inseguridad, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, pero sus ojos demostraban más determinación de la que solía tener.

Más de la que había tenido aún siendo el representante de Canadá.

Todavía le resonaba en su oído la voz de la belga, pidiendo auxilio y con un dejo en su respiración que denotaba demasiado pánico. Pánico…pánico… ¿de qué? Había visto demasiadas películas en esas tardes melancólicas que pasaba encerrado en la soledad de su despacho. Tal vez Bel exageraba, quizás eran dos idiotas de la policía belga persiguiéndola. O al menos, eso deseaba que fuera en el fondo de su corazón, jamás se había enfrentado a más de dos hombres.

Y mucho menos armados.

Una bocina sonó detrás del canadiense. Un sonido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo estremecer. Al parecer, alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, intentando a la vez no perder el control del volante. Divisó una moto negra, de un tamaño considerable, parecía salida de esas películas de acción que solía ver con Alfred. Quien la conducía llevaba puesto un casco, negro también, al igual que la ropa de cuero que llevaba. A pesar de estar cubierto casi por completo, pudo notar tras los cristales oscuros del casco algunos rasgos del conductor, aunque no lo suficiente como para identificarlo.

Dejó de divagar acerca del tema cuando vio que sacaba de un costado una extraña clase de rifle, apuntando directamente hacia su blindado. Bien, no era la primera vez que le disparaban a ese carro, pero el porte de esa pistola gigante le daba mala espina. Demasiada.

Aceleró y dobló en una esquina de golpe, justo en el mismo instante en que resonaba detrás suyo una explosión. Miró nuevamente por el espejo. Humo. Humo negro que brotaba de unos contenedores de basura. Y de él, surgió el motociclista, con la misma arma en la mano, dirigiéndo el cañón directo hacia él.

No había otra calle para despistar al intruso. Y la esquina siguiente estaba bastante lejos. No tuvo otra opción que apurarse y buscar su revólver en el compartimiento derecho. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero si hoy tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

Otro estallido sonó y el blindado vibró fuertemente, perdiendo la dirección. Matthew se aferró al volante y giró en sentido contrario, tratando de estabilizarlo.

Miró nuevamente por el retrovisor. El tipo estaba ocupado en cargar nuevamente un cartucho. Aprovechó ese instante y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, pistola en mano.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de disparar, o tendré que matarte! ¿Por qué me persigues? ¡Soy la policía idiota!

Por eso siempre había sido un pésimo agente.

En un instante pudo ver como el conductor sacaba con su otra mano un arma de algún lugar, soltando el manubrio de la moto. Apuntó y disparó en el acto, directo al rostro del canadiense.

-¡Fuck!

Apenas sintió el disparo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, instintivamente. La bala pasó rozando su mejilla, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

-Este tipo va en serio…dios mío…¡quiere matarme!

Gimió nervioso, sujetando el volante y aceleró. Se mordió los labios, la herida ardía y mucho, sentía la sangre bajar hasta su cuello y mancharle el uniforme. Había un cruce más allá, que daba hacia una calle por donde podía cortar camino hacia el hospital. Resopló y apretó los dientes, tratando de acallar el ligero castañeteo que producían. El tic nervioso pasó hacia su ojo izquierdo, y luego se generalizo por todo su cuerpo. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Centró su mirada en el espejo. Otra vez, ese desgraciado apuntándole, al parecer buscando precisión. A pesar de que empezó a mover el auto en zigzag, el maldito parecía que no encontraba dificultad en apuntarle directo a la cabecera del asiento de conductor. Y la visión desapareció cuando el espejo retrovisor voló en miles de cristales frente a sus ojos. Acaso…¿acaso no era un blindado último modelo? ¿Que clase de arma portaba ese? Por poco el proyectil pequeño no le revienta la cabeza, había atravesado el cristal trasero como si nada.

Intentó ubicar su lugar con los dos espejos restantes a sus costados, pero estos también estallaron ante sus ojos. Había perdido por completo la perspectiva posterior, le iba a resultar imposible ahora adivinar la posición de su atacante. ¿Qué hacer?

Lo único que le quedaba hacer era frenar. Y eso hizo.

Percibió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás, y luego vio la moto pasar a primer plano. ¿El hijo de puta había adivinado eso y había pasado por encima…sin dañarse?

-¡Shit, stop to hound me!

El canadiense sacó su arma y sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana vació el cartucho en las ruedas de la motocicleta. Fue un buen plan, pues esta perdió velocidad. Sin embargo olvidó que había vuelto a acelerar cuando la vio aparecer delante. Cuando intentó frenar, ya era tarde, el carro se llevó por delante al extraño conductor y a su vehículo, haciéndolo chocar con fuerza contra el pavimento. Solo en ese momento pudo frenar. No había sido intencional, solo…había querido defenderse.

Echó una maldición mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla. Sudaba frío.

-¿O-oye…estás bien…?

Las ruedas de la moto todavía giraban solas. Más allá, el misterioso cazador yacía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse. Tenía el casco en la mano, sin embargo su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de capucha ajustada oscura, al igual que gran parte de su rostro. Tenía un gran manchón de sangre en lo poco que se podía alcanzar a ver de su piel. Y unos mechones rubios alcanzaban a escapar de la prisión de tela que los cubría.

-¿Quie-quieres ir al hospital? Voy camino hacia…

-T-tú…maldito…

La voz surgió áspera y fría. El rencor podía traducirse en ella, tanto que Matthew se asustó. No creía tener enemigos personales, nunca había hecho nada para merecer uno.

Lo observó más detenidamente. Tenía uno de los ojos inyectado en sangre, tal vez a causa del golpe. Y el otro dejaba traslucir un celeste profundo, que debería ser brillante pero lucía apagado. Y repleto de odio. Algo familiar tenía, había visto esas pupilas antes, alguna vez en su vida.

-Si tienes algún problema, lo arreglaremos después…t-tú necesitas asistencia méd…

-¡Cállate!

Desenfundó una pistola que tenía oculta en sus ropas y disparó. Otra vez, la bala rozó el rostro del ex-representante de Canadá, esta vez pasó cerca de su sien, haciéndole una herida más profunda aún que la anterior. Matthew se llevó la mano hacia el corte, paralizado. Otra bala pasó cerca de su brazo, y otra dio contra el blindado. El sonido del cartucho vacío se repitió varias veces, antes de que el atacante arrojara el arma contra la pared, impotente. Matt continuaba inmovilizado, perplejo, buscando una explicación en el rostro del rubio. Y dicha explicación llegó, cuando el ojiceleste se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego le gritó con fuerza.

-¡Tú me quitaste a lo único que me quedaba en este mundo!

¿Quitar? ¿Eso significaba...matar? Él nunca había matado a nadie, tal vez el tipo lo confundía con otra persona. Instantáneamente se le vino a la mente las rencillas que solía tener con Cuba a causa de su parecido con Estados Unidos. Tal vez ese sujeto… ¿buscaba a su hermano? ¿A Alfred? Entonces… ¿Alfred había matado a alguien? No entendía nada. Podría habérselo preguntado, pero si lo hacía revelaría que era el hermano del americano, es decir, Matthew Williams. Y le habían hecho jurar guardar el secreto. No fuera a terminar él también como Bélgica…

Oh por dios… ¡Bélgica! ¡La había olvidado por completo!

Volvió al volante, dejando al sujeto en el pavimento, sobre un pequeño charco de sangre. No podía distraerse con un desconocido que encima lo confundía con su hermano. Bélgica estaba en problemas, en serios problemas. Corría peligro su vida, había olvidado que ya no eran países, sino humanos. Un simple disparo en el cuerpo no sanaba con rapidez como antes. Podía desangrarla. Y matarla.

Aceleró, después de lanzarle al motociclista uno de los botiquines que llevaba dentro del blindado.

-Te has equivocado de persona, yo jamás haría algo así. Cuídate, y ya no me sigas, o tendré que matarte, y esta vez va en serio.

Arrancó y se perdió por las calles de Montreal.

oOoOoOo

No le quedaba otra opción. Tenía que salir de ese sitio, o la terminarían encontrando. Le dolía cada una de sus heridas. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el dolor de esa manera. No eran ya golpes de guerras, o de conflictos internacionales. Eran en carne propia, dirigidos a ella, hechos por personas de carne y hueso que no dudaban en dispararle a pesar que desde que había bajado del avión en Ottawa venía suplicándoles una tregua. Eran perros de caza, no conocían el descanso, hacía 48 horas que estaba despierta, corriendo, huyendo, escapando de sus propios asesinos.

Se acurrucó más en su rincón, dándose calor con sus brazos. Sujetó con fuerza la pistola ensangrentada que tenía en sus manos. Sólo le quedaba una bala. Una sola, para enfrentarse a diez de esos monstruos humanos sin corazón. Se la había arrebatado a uno de los que habían ido a por ella en el aeropuerto. En esos dos días había tenido el coraje para enfrentarles un par de veces, y había logrado deshacerse de uno, asfixiándolo con sus propias manos. Tenía miedo, jamás había quitado una vida, y mucho menos había imaginado que tendría que ser de esa forma tan macabra. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

Antonio. Lovino… Cuanto los extrañaba.

-Hermano… - susurró cerrando los ojos. Tenía que estar alerta para detectar el momento exacto para su escape, pero se sentía ya desfallecida. Además, en el trayecto se había visto obligada a deshacerse de parte de su ropa para despistar a sus perseguidores, y ahora solo vestía una camisa en su parte superior, con unos pantalones. Se estaba congelando.

Y Canadá que no venía…

La oscuridad la invadió cuando cerró sus párpados por completo. En su mente aparecían unos viejos recuerdos con Holanda, unas tardes de verano de baldazos de agua con Antonio y Lovino…las peleas con su hermano sobre todo. Siempre le molestaba que intentara que todos fumaran esa basura. Que en su país estuviese legalizada no significaba que en los otros también. Y esos tulipanes que le enviaba al canadiense cuando llegaba su cumpleaños…se suponía que debía recibir regalos, no ofrecerlos. Pero conocía lo mucho que había tenido que ver el americano con su independencia. Así que lo aceptaba.

-Señorita. Despierte. Hasta aquí llega su aventura.

Bélgica abrió los ojos, asustada, aterrada. Veloz como la luz elevó las manos que sostenían el arma y disparó al rostro del hombre que apuntaba esa intimidante ametralladora a su cuerpo. Disparó, pero los nervios hicieron que fallara. La bala impactó contra un tarro de metal que estaba contra la pared. Retrocedió unos centímetros, pero era en vano, detrás de ella estaba la pared. De esa sí que no iba a escapar.

-P-por favor. Llévenme a la cárcel…donde sea, pero no me maten…por favor…por favor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sintió el cañón del arma tocar su frente y hacerle levantar la cabeza. Incrementó más su llanto. Estaba desesperada. No podía terminar su vida así, en el sótano de un hospital viejo, cazada y asesinada como si fuera un animal. Ella era una nación. Que le hubiesen obligado a renunciar a dicho cargo no quitaba que ella siguiese llevando en su piel y en su corazón la historia de su país.

Se abrazó a las piernas del integrante del cuerpo de persecución belga, suplicando. Jamás se había humillado tanto, pero tenía que entender que la diplomacia era algo que ya no existiría más en su vida. Para el resto del mundo, ella era una simple mujer. Una mujer que se vio arrojada contra la pared de una patada en el estómago. Comenzó a toser, ahogándose con la sangre y con el llanto. Sentía un dolor punzante en un costado, seguramente por una costilla rota, o dos. Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, presionándolo para mitigar el malestar.

Era en vano. No había misericordia para aquellos que violaban esa maldita cláusula. Al parecer, le había llegado la hora. Después de vivir tantos años…siglos…iba a perecer bajo la mirada de un compatriota. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con la frente en alto. Como Bélgica. Como un país.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su asesino a los ojos, destilando en ellos un odio y un resentimiento indefinibles.

Sintió el "clic" del seguro, el sonido que precede al disparo y cerró los ojos.

Y la detonación resonó, perforando sus oídos con el estallido. E instantáneamente, sintió como su rostro se bañaba de algo tibio, que llenaba sus mejillas, sus labios, bajaba por su cuello y por su pecho, mojando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Era extraño. Pensó que le dolería.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que aún podía hacerlo. Llevó sus manos a su cara, y luego las observó. Estaban empapadas y rojas. Miró al frente, temblando.

El cuerpo del oficial estaba en la misma posición de antes, casi sin cabeza. Y detrás de él, todavía con la mano estirada y con la pistola humeante apuntando hacia donde debería estar dicha cabeza, un chico vestido de un azul oscuro, rubio, con los ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas que caían por sus carrillos, dos lesiones profundas en un costado del rostro y un cabello enrulado desafiando la gravedad. Tenía las manos temblorosas, el traje salpicado con sangre, y una expresión de desesperación y locura en cada uno de sus rasgos.

El cadáver del cazador se desplomó sobre la falda de la belga, dejando ver a Matthew por completo. Este cayó de rodillas delante de ella, soltando el arma.

-Los maté, Bel.

Bélgica parpadeó. No se recuperaba todavía del shock que le producía estar viva todavía. Y ver el cuerpo desmochado sobre su regazo, desangrándose, y al canadiense delante de ella hacía que su corazón estuviese a punto de derrumbarse en un paro cardíaco.

-Matt…

-Los maté a todos. A todos.

Sólo pudo atinar a quitarse el despojo humano de encima y estirarse para rodear su cuello y abrazarlo. El canadiense la imitó, descargando un largo llanto en el cuello de la belga, humedeciendo sus bucles rubios. La chica llevó sus manos hasta el cabello del americano, acariciándolo.

-Ya pasó. Ya pasó, Matt.

Continuaron llorando un largo rato, en medio de esa habitación donde yacía el cuerpo del soldado belga, y en cuyo piso estaban plasmadas las pisadas rojas que partían desde las botas del canadiense hasta el cuarto contiguo, escaleras arriba, en el cual estaban repartidos nueve cadáveres uniformados, todos caídos bajo las silenciosas balas del ex Matthew Williams.

oOoOoOo

-Esta roto. Mierda.

El sujeto arrojó el casco a un costado, quebrándolo contra la pared de un callejón. Le había costado incorporarse, y mucho más aún levantar su moto y ponerla en marcha. A él siempre le habían encantado esas motos, con mucha potencia, mucha velocidad, y bastante resistentes a los golpes. Solo que parecía que pesaban toneladas.

Le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de carreras en las calles de Nueva York, acompañado por alguien que no recordaba con exactitud, pero que al parecer había sido una persona muy cercana a él. Y que había muerto, asesinado por ese maldito oficial canadiense, o al menos eso le habían dicho. A causa de ese endemoniado accidente que había sufrido, no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida pasada. Nada. Sólo sabía que era un agente encubierto de los Estados Unidos. Y nada más. Y con eso le bastaba para su trabajo.

Pateó con furia el botiquín que yacía a un lado del pavimento.

-No necesito la ayuda de ese bastardo. Puedo solo. Como siempre.

Se quitó la capucha negra, dejando al aire libre su cabello rubio y su pequeño mechón rebelde. Tomó aire un instante, antes de colocarse de nuevo la tela que ocultaba su rostro. Suspiró y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño transmisor.

-Agente especial 535, John Evans, reportándose desde Montreal, a las 2253 horas. Misión fallida. Espero nuevas órdenes. Cambio.

El silencio detrás de la línea indicaba que había cierta molestia por la noticia. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que una frecuencia en altavoz le respondió.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-El oficial Buckles esta mejor entrenado de lo que creíamos. Me llevó por delante con su blindado. Lucía apurado. Mi sentido común me indica que fue a por la chica. Cambio.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Costilla fisurada, hematoma ocular, tres dedos dislocados. Golpes en más de la mitad de mi cuerpo. Corte profundo en un costado y pérdida importante de sangre. Estado de salud a un 45%. Todavía puedo perseguirlo de nuevo. Cambio.

Nuevo silencio. Se percibieron unos murmullos detrás de línea, y luego, la voz.

-Abandona, vuelve a Washington. Enviaremos al otro para que termine tu trabajo, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de encontrarse activo nuevamente.

-¿Agente especial 123? No me subestime, creo que a pesar de su antigüedad puedo hacerlo mejor. Usted ya lo conoce, su actitud ególatra siempre termina echando todo a perder. Cambio.

-Pero tú estas en pésimo estado. Regresa, necesito que te recuperes porque viajarás a España los próximos días. Necesito que confirmes un deceso allí, y que traslades un cadáver.

-Entendido. En unas horas estaré llegando a la base, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Cambio.

-Estaremos esperándote en el puerto. No demores.

-Entendido. Aquí, John Evans, agente especial 535, Desde Montreal, a las 2300 horas, reportándose al comandante Alfred Jones. Estado: en camino. Cambio y fuera.

Volvió a ubicar el transmisor en su bolsillo, subió a la moto con dificultad y arrancó, sin olvidarse antes de cubrirse bien el rostro. Había nacido con un extraño parecido al representante de Estados Unidos, quien también era su jefe, y por lo tanto estaba obligado a ocultar dicha fisonomía. Su compañero le insinuaba que tal vez eran gemelos, ya que hasta tenían la misma edad. Pero a John eso no le importaba. Su única meta en la vida era su deber y lealtad a su patria, porque muy en el fondo se sentía como un héroe. Y su segunda meta era matar a ese desgraciado que había acabado con la vida de esa persona que tanto quería pero que todavía no llegaba a recordar ni su nombre, ni su cara.

* * *

Tenía pensada la historia, pero mientras la escribía noté que había un enorme error de trama, así que fue duro tener que rescribir varias partes.

Decidí subirle un poquito el rating al fic, no daba que le pusiera K y un tipo que le vuelan la cabeza de un balazo, sangre por todos lados y eso.

Sigo creyendo que es un fic sin futuro, porque no se como terminarlo, de cómo que tengo pensado mas o menos el capítulo siguiente. Tengo en sí una estructura armada que con cada día que pasa y no la anoto en un papel se va desmoronando.

En fin, más allá de que esto sea una historia así…re fumada xD, tiene en sí una pequeña base realista (MUY pequeña) la que explicaré más adelante…si es que esto progresa, y si es que mi cerebro logra continuarla.

Por cierto, lo que Matt dice por ahí es algo así como… "deja de perseguirme" aunque hound también es acosar.

No hubo ninguna alusión a la supuesta pareja, bueno, sí, una oración. Por el momento, la dejo de lado, no creo necesaria ponerla ahora. Aclaro también que no inventé ningún personaje nuevo…solo nombres ^-^. Lamento si el fic sigue siendo algo engorroso. Intentaré aclararlo algún día xD

Hoy me voy de vacaciones, por una semanita, hay unas chicas a las que les debo fics. Estan todos a medio hacer, algunos ya casi por terminar, otros no. Cuando vuelva, seguiré escribiendo. Aeris BL, otaku-girl-4ever, Miku Shii Chan si leen esto...paciencia xD

YumiYumm Kazahaya, chibisiam y Reiga-chan…gracias por los reviews~, las amo.

Reviews = escritora (¿?) happy.


	3. Conclusiones prusianas

Kolkolkol...

¡The (anti)hero´s come back again..! (¿?)

Como sea…volví de mis no tan awesome vacaciones en Foz. Ni siquiera tuve un tiempito para pensar en los fics, inspirarme o dibujar. Fue todo muy...rápido...ugh!

Fue una bella sorpresa volver y encontrarme con esos lindos reviews. Fui muy feliz ^-^. Lamento haberlos contestado tarde -_-U

Bien, he repensado bastante como hacer este capítulo, tenía en mente aclarar ALGO, ya que esta todo muy "sgdagfhjgafasfaf" mezclado y confuso. Pero la línea de la historia que llevo en mi cabeza se opuso. En fin, este capi se va un poquitín más largo, ya que meto nuevos países en la trama, y de paso, despejo un par de dudas. Aunque se me hace que planteo más caos que orden en el fic.

**Long way to our past life**

**III**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente en suelo ibérico. Como había supuesto, el funeral se había postergado para el día siguiente, si es que el repentino temporal le daba una tregua. Por lo que el joven que había estado esperando desde hacía tres horas sentado en el banco de una plazoleta cercana se levantó y se marchó.

Él lo conocía. Demasiado. Y lamentaba mucho que su viejo amigo de juntas y borracheras hubiese muerto de esa forma.

_Hubiese muerto. _Sonaba espantosa esa frase. Pero, en fin, las cosas habían resultado así, simplemente era un suceso común que, casualmente, se había cobrado la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y él solo podía esperar que la lluvia parase, para poder hacerse presente en las exequias, aludiendo ser un viejo conocido (y de hecho, lo era) y contemplar como el ataúd desaparecía bajo un sinfín de pedazos de tierra húmeda.

Y esperar que anocheciera, para poder desenterrarlo y, según las ordenes del jefe, llevarlo hasta Washington.

¿Para qué querría Alfred F. Jones el cadáver de su mejor amigo? Se suponía que después de haberse convertido en Antonio Vázquez, debía llevar una vida normal. ¿Para qué llamar la atención de esa manera, para qué correr peligro así? Dejándolo donde estaba, nadie jamás sospecharía que esa lápida debería decir Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y que en lugar de la leyenda "empleado del mes" debería decir "representante del Reino de España". Ese idiota seguramente tenía sus buenos motivos para sacarlo de allí. Más valía que los tuviese. Eso, para Gilbert Beilschmidt, era un ultraje a la memoria de su viejo compañero.

Mientras caminaba por las veredas, pensativo, su celular sonó. Con esa clásica melodía maldita que hacía que se le erizara la piel.

No contestó. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Esa era sólo una llamada para avisarle que en unos minutos lo estarían contactando a su transmisor oculto en su ropa, y por lo tanto tenía que cerciorarse de hallar un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación, o ver en él alguna actitud sospechosa. El prusiano pasó una mano por su cabeza, acariciando esos falsos mechones oscuros y suspiró, cruzando la calle y buscando con la mirada algún lugar solitario. Tan solitario como aquel asiento antiguo de estación, por donde solía pasar el colectivo hacía unos cuantos años.

Esperó un par de minutos, hasta que el transmisor vibró suavemente entre sus prendas.

-Agente especial 123, Gilbert Beilschmidt, reportándose desde Madrid. Cambio.

La conocida voz del americano le llegó algo lejana. Tenían que perfeccionar esos aparatos, definitivamente.

-Gilbert, hay nuevas órdenes. El agente 535 se encargará de tu trabajo. A ti te necesitamos aquí. Vamos a trasladarte a Montreal.

El prusiano tragó saliva. No podía. No podía dejarle a otro ese trabajo. Esa era la última posibilidad para volver a ver el rostro (aunque estuviese muerto) del español. Y para él era casi como un honor tener que trasladar su cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla derecha, que desaparecieron al instante después de que se las secara con el dorso de su mano.

-Negativo. Usted sabe lo que representa para mí este trabajo. Y ese John Evans es un inútil, echará todo a perder. No pudo deshacerse de ese policía estúpido. Tampoco pudo antes encontrar el paradero de uno de los principales objetivos. No puede hacer nada, es un incompetente, echará sus planes por la borda, o peor, tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad e irá por usted. No puede hacerme esto, Antonio significaba mucho para mí. Me ofrezco a hacer ambos trabajos. Esa es mi oferta, soy mejor que toda esa sarta de obsoletos agentes que tiene a su cargo. Cambio.

Pasaron unos buenos segundos, que para Gilbert fueron horas, antes de oír la respuesta del otro lado.

-¿Acaso estás rebelándote? Yo soy quien da las órdenes. Yo soy quien hace las ofertas. El agente 535 representa para mí más de lo que tu diminuto cerebro puede imaginar, y esos obsoletos agentes son los que cómodamente puedo enviar ahora mismo a volarte la cabeza de un tiro si desobedeces. Tenemos un trato. No te olvides que eres el único que conserva su nombre y su dignidad. Y que eres el que se lleva la mejor recompensa si esto sale bien. Eres el mejor para esto, jamás lo he dudado, Gilbert. Y sé bien que eres capaz de hacer no sólo dos, sino tres cosas a la vez. Pero esta vez te necesitamos aquí. En una hora, se te estará esperando en el aeropuerto. Te encontrarás con el agente 535, le comunicarás lo que sabes acerca de funeral, y subirás al avión. Cumple, y se te recompensará. Desobedece, y realmente vas a desaparecer.

Apretó los puños. Prusia, en los viejos tiempos, vendía cara su derrota. Y ahora, a pesar de no ser un país desde hacía muchísimo, no iba a dejarse apabullar así por así.

-Dije negativo. Usted no va a quitarme el privilegio de ver a mi mejor amigo por última vez. Que España esté muerto ahora es por su culpa, por ese horrendo plan. Jamás me opuse a sus proyectos, sé mejor que usted mis intereses en esto. Pero el trato era no meterse ni con mi hermano, ni con mis amigos. Pasé por alto lo de Hungría. Era necesario. Pasé por alto lo de Antonio, fue un accidente. Pero esto no. Si no me deja terminar mi trabajo, olvídese del trato. Y más vale que si va a matarme, lo haga rápido, porque sacaré toda esa porquería a la luz, para que todos sepan la suciedad con la que trabaja. Porque de por sí ya es una atrocidad mandar al agente 535 a asesinar a Canadá.

No esperó respuesta. Arrojó el transmisor al suelo, perdiéndose este entre el pasto y el barro. Se sentó en un banco y cerró los ojos, tomándose de la cabeza. Realmente maldecía aquel día en que había hecho trato con ese ser repugnante. Y todo por un pedazo de tierra. Él solo quería volver a ser un país. Y se habían aprovechado de esa debilidad. Cuando aceptó, pensó que todo consistía en irse apoderando lentamente de cada nación, empezando por sus representantes. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ese mismo que le había propuesto la mitad de Europa no era quien había creído que era, cayó en la cuenta de la monstruosidad en la que se había metido.

Una luz brilló en el charco de barro. Tomó el transmisor entre sus dedos, dispuesto a arrojarlo. Sin embargo, contestó.

-Agente 123, o al menos por ahora, reportándose desde Madrid. Si quiere que me disculpe, desista. Cambio.

-Agente 535 irá a hacer tu trabajo. Tú vendrás aquí. El plan no se modifica por uno de tus berrinches altaneros. Acepta, y haré cuenta que no me faltaste el respeto. Acepta, y te borraré de la lista de objetivos ahora mismo. Acepta, y te concederé que veas a Antonio una última vez aquí. De lo contrario, tienes dos horas más para gozar de tu insignificante vida de nación sin tierra.

Gilbert sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas siempre se hacían a su modo.

-Afirmativo capitán. En una hora, estaré en el aeropuerto. Y le prometo que no habrá más negligencias de mi parte. Cambio.

oOoOoOo

No sólo había asesinado a diez efectivos de la milicia belga, sino que ahora había robado un coche y todo el dinero del departamento de policía de Montreal.

Tal vez si lo hubiese pensado dos veces, se le hubiera ocurrido un plan mejor. Pero no. Las cosas hechas así, a las apuradas, y sin pensar, iban a tener muy malas consecuencias si no se alejaba de ese lugar de inmediato. Gracias a su escaso conocimiento a la hora de limpiar los rastros dejados, al amanecer todo el mundo sabría que Matthew Buckles había huido con una desconocida, en un auto robado (que sería rastreado) y con todo billete que había encontrado en su propio lugar de trabajo. Y encima, las huellas ensangrentadas en todo el sótano del hospital apuntaban a él.

Tomó dos chalecos antibalas, un par de abrigos para proteger a Bélgica de una hipotermia y una buena cantidad de cartuchos y armas del arsenal del departamento.

-Sube.

La rubia obedeció, en silencio. Desconocía a ese Matthew, antes tan…tímido y algo despistado, hasta podría decir…tonto. Y simpático, también. Ahora, con esa expresión seria y decidida….daba miedo. Aunque tal vez eso durara poco, eran los efectos del shock que había sufrido. Calculaba que, en unas horas, volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Matthew…tenemos que hablar…

-No ahora. Después.

-Pero necesitas estar al tanto de todo esto. También te involucra.

-Después. Necesitas dormir.

-Matt…no quiero ser densa, pero créeme que necesitas saber…

El canadiense giró en su asiento, clavándole sus desorbitadas pupilas violetas en las verdes de la chica, haciendo que esta se apretujara aún más contra el asiento trasero.

-¡Dije que no! Tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡¿no entiendes?

Acorde a sus palabras el auto aceleró, perdiéndose por las solitarias y mal iluminadas calles de la ciudad. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Matthew disminuyera un poco la velocidad y, con una voz más serena, le ofreciera sus disculpas a la rubia.

-Bel…lo siento. Estoy un poco nervioso con esto… Cuando salgamos de la ciudad, pararemos para comer algo y…me cuentas todo. Por el momento…descansa. Por favor.

Bélgica asintió. En realidad temía cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy cansada, hacía más de dos días que no pegaba un ojo. Estaba sucia, con la ropa hecha jirones y el cabello despeinado, no acostumbraba a mostrarse así delante de otra persona, más si esta era un hombre. Pero con Canadá hizo una excepción. Era el amigo de su hermano, que más daba.

Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose entre los pliegues de la campera oscura que le había prestado Matthew. Había sido una mala idea irse de su país. Pero si no lo hacía…si no lo hacía…Dios sabe que hubiera sucedido. De todos modos, alguien estaba encargándose de borrar todo rastro de ellos. No comprendía… ¿acaso no les habían prometido dejarlos en paz si mantenían su verdadera identidad oculta y vivían como personas normales? Ella se había cansado de fingir ser alguien que no era. Y sola, había intentado encontrar la verdad de todo, metiéndose en lugares donde sabía que su mandatario se reunía con otros para hablar sobre temas privados. Y así, había descubierto que alguien, al igual que ella, estaba metiéndose en asuntos que no le concernían. Dicho alguien era Antonio, y cuando escuchó que planeaban detenerlo, decidió acudir en su ayuda. Claro que no fue sencillo salir del lugar, y por ende la descubrieron. Sin saber que hacer, y conociendo que cualquier vuelo hacia Madrid sería interceptado, había optado por pedir ayuda a la única persona que estaba en su misma situación y que conocía exactamente donde se encontraba: Matthew. Pero no pudo evadir a sus perseguidores, y así fue como se enteró que la habían rastreado hasta Ottawa, en el mismo momento que al bajarse del avión una bala pasó silbando cerca de su cabeza.

Por suerte, esa pesadilla había acabado. Por el momento. Se había metido ahora en algo muchísimo peor, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría el ex-Canadá al enterarse con quién estaban combatiendo ahora.

Mientras pensaba, se quedó dormida, mecida por el vaivén que producía el coche al deslizarse a toda velocidad por la autopista canadiense.

oOoOoOo

Caía la tarde en Madrid cuando ambos agentes se encontraron.

-El inútil. Un gusto verte.

El chico rubio, que ocultaba su rostro con unos anteojos de sol y una gorra en su cabeza le estrechó la mano, sin decir una palabra. Gilbert soltó una carcajada y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla.

-Ánimo compañero, esas cosas suceden. Excepto a mí. Pero…bueno, lamento que no puedas haberte cobrado tu venganza. Lo haré yo, por ti. Así es el jefe. A ti te quita la posibilidad de vengarte de ese cabrón, y a mí me niega el derecho de desenterrar a un amigo. Pero bueno…nos pagan bien, ¿no es cierto?

El joven seguía con su expresión seria.

-Pásame los datos de una vez, y ahórrate las palabras.

El pelinegro le entregó unos papeles, un mapa de la ciudad con unos puntos rojos marcados con fibrón y un celular.

-Malhumorado. No solías ser así ¿sabes? Pero, en fin… En el mapa te he marcado los lugares que necesitas saber. La funeraria, el cementerio, y el departamento donde me alojo, que como verás, esta al frente de éste. He comprado un auto, para realizar el traslado, no he conseguido un estacionamiento cerca así que deberás trasladar el cuerpo un par de cuadras. Pero como yo pienso en todo, me encargué de conseguirme una camioneta que esta estacionada justo en la entrada del edificio. Aquí están las llaves.

El pálido joven de pelo negro le depositó un llavero femenino en la mano. El rubio se levantó las gafas oscuras, dejando por un momento ver sus ojos celestes para examinar el objeto con detenimiento.

-Lindo llavero. Espero que no sea tuyo. Dime entonces para qué quiero el auto que compraste, no voy a necesitarlo.

Prusia largó una carcajada y elevó una mano, para acariciarle y revolverle el flequillo que asomaba debajo de la gorra con cariño.

-Tonto…tonto. Eres demasiado joven para esto, el jefe es un idiota al dejarte a cargo. ¿Comprendes que no puedes andar conduciendo camionetas robadas por Madrid? ¿Quieres que te pare la policía? Retiras el auto primero. Lo llevas hasta el estacionamiento y lo dejas ahí. Luego haces tu trabajo, pones el cuerpo en la camioneta y conduces las dos cuadras que te separan del cementerio. Llegas al estacionamiento. Haces un cambio de vehículo. Metes el cuerpo en el baúl del auto, arrancas y vienes hacia el aeropuerto. Simple, ¿ves?

El norteamericano asintió. Ante la actitud parca del más joven, Gilbert decidió dar por finalizada la charla.

-Escuchame John. Ese cuerpo era de un conocido mío, al cual quería mucho. Trátalo bien, por favor, evita golpearlo contra las paredes. El auto que compré tiene un doble baúl. En el caso que te requisen, al abrirlo no encontrarán nada. Claro que tú te asegurarás de poner el cuerpo en el compartimiento de abajo, levantas el piso del maletero trasero y allí estará. Sé cuidadoso al ponerlo allí, nada de doblarle los brazos o piernas en posiciones raras o de patearlo para que entre. Te conozco. Es un muerto, no un muñeco articulado. Respétalo.

-Como digas…

Gilbert suspiró. Le preocupaba más el trato que recibiría el cuerpo de Antonio que el éxito de la misión misma. Debería haberlo hecho él. Si algún problema se presentaba, él no tenía escrúpulos para sacar un arma y asesinar a un par de policías, o en caso contrario, testigos civiles. Pero era consciente de que el otro era totalmente distinto.

Era como Alfred. Ese Alfred que conocía, de aquellos tiempos. Y que ahora era un bastardo mal nacido que llevaba el tejemaneje de todo ese sucio complot del cual él mismo formaba parte. A veces solía ponerse a pensar en qué habría sido de ese chico que proponía un superhéroe gigante para el calentamiento global. Recordaba esos tiempos, en donde él solo se sentaba a un costado y escuchaba las propuestas de los demás que, a diferencia suya, sí eran naciones de verdad. Eran buenos tiempos.

"Si Alfred hubiera tenido un hijo, sería como John".

Antes solía pensar eso. Pero el parecido perfecto entre su jefe y el agente 535 Evans lo disuadió rápidamente de esa idea. Jamás los había visto juntos, pero podía jurar que eran exactamente iguales físicamente. Con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta que su jefe no era aquel representante de Estados Unidos que conocía. A menos que le hubiesen lavado el cerebro. El americano jamás sería capaz de mandar a matar a su propio hermano, o de armar semejante plan sin importarle que el resto muriese en el camino. Y John…y John se parecía en algo, en esa manera de creerse héroe, en la adicción a las hamburguesas y a los cómics. Pero la mirada despiadada que mostraba cada vez que le mencionaban al canadiense era digna del mismísimo demonio. Así, que, sacando conclusiones, para el prusiano, Alfred era uno de esos dos. O había muerto. O lo tenían escondido en algún lugar.

Pero, en el caso que fuera uno de ellos… ¿quién era el otro? Siempre habían sido dos hermanos, Matt y Alfred. No había un tercero. Y Matthew estaba en Montreal.

Pero Prusia sabía algo. Era una de las dos personas en todo el mundo que sabían que, hacía varios años, habían estado experimentando en Estados Unidos con esa basura. Porque para el germano, eso era una basura.

Gilbert recordaba haber oído a Alfred, el Alfred de antes, decir que lo llevaban con frecuencia a los laboratorios para pruebas de sangre y eso. Claro que esas confesiones no se las hacía a él, obvio. Había otra persona aparte que sabía de eso, la misma que era su confidente y que por tal motivo encabezaba la lista de objetivos de código rojo. Lo gracioso era que su jefe creía que esa "otra persona" era la única que conocía todo. Ignoraba que una vez el prusiano se había colado al despacho para husmear entre los archivos secretos. Si se enteraba...seguramente no dudaría en asesinarlo.

Todo eso implicaba que si el verdadero Alfred era John, quien estaba ahora en el cargo de representante era un usurpador y que, de alguna manera, le habían borrado la memoria al auténtico, convirtiéndolo así en John Evans. Las cosas coincidían, ese supuesto accidente que había tenido, a partir del cual había perdido todos sus recuerdos…el ocultarle muchos datos del complot, el hacerle creer que trabajaba como un antiterrorista… Pero… ¿y si era al revés? ¿Si Alfred era, en verdad, el mismo que ocupaba aquel cargo…su jefe? Podrían haberle lavado el cerebro, y transformarlo en ese monstruo que era ahora, y haber puesto a John como señuelo para despistar a la gente que, como él, tenía dos neuronas más y pensaba desenmarañar todo aquello.

-Hey, tonto. ¿Te quedaste pensando en la nada o qué?

El prusiano parpadeó. Sí, se había quedado pensando en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Que ridículo.

-Lo siento, estoy cansado, he dormido poco. Tengo que irme…ya ves, me toca terminar tu trabajo.

-Sí. El hijo de puta escapó, y creo que fue por la otra chica…esa, la que el jefe decía que era otro de nuestros objetivos.

Bélgica. Así que había podido escaparse de esos. Prusia sonrió.

-Sí, sí, la recuerdo. La belga que escapó.

-Esa. La rubia. ¿Puedes decirme qué hizo de malo, y porque estamos tras ella? No me molesta tener que llenarlo de plomo a Buckles, pero a ella sí. Que yo sepa, no ha hecho nada que merezca la muerte… ¿o sí?

Otra vez tenía que engañarlo. Todos lo engañaban con esa excusa. Y lo mejor de todo era que John se las creía.

-Es una terrorista, Evans.

Por algún motivo, la palabra terrorismo le dolía en el alma. Y Gilbert lo sabía, a todos los estadounidenses les pasaba lo mismo. Por lo que no dudaba en aprovecharse de eso. Sonrió cuando la mirada compasiva del rubio mutó a una de intensa furia.

-Ya veo. Sí…se lo merece.

-John…la gran mayoría de nuestros objetivos lo son, no te sorprendas. Nos encontraremos con muchos de ellos.

-Pero no comprendo qué relación hay entre Buckles y la chica. Ella, una terrorista, y él un incompetente oficial de Montreal. ¿Para que querría la belga aliarse con…con ese?

Demasiadas preguntas. Y Prusia no podía inventar tantas historias, corriendo el riesgo de enredarse alguna vez. Si la única manera de que John matara y obedeciera era haciéndole creer que era parte de una organización secreta anti-terrorismo, entonces era cuestión de seguirlo engañando.

-No sé, chico, no soy un libro abierto. Tal vez él también sea terrorista, no sé. Encárgate de obedecer, como yo. Para eso nos pagan.

El otro agente hizo una sonrisa vaga y metió los papeles en el bolso, junto con las llaves. Dentro del mismo, el prusiano pudo divisar la cajita de lentillas postizas y el aerosol para teñir el cabello. En un par de horas, John tendría el pelo marrón, al igual que sus ojos. Como siempre, era indispensable no mostrar su parecido con Alfred.

-Te hubieras teñido antes de venir, idiota. Es menos peligroso.

-No tuve tiempo, y aún estoy dolorido por lo que sufrí persiguiendo a ese bastardo. Lo haré en el baño.

-Como sea…debo irme, o perderé mi vuelo. Hasta pronto, Evans. No olvides lo que te dije.

El rubio sonrió. Le estrechó la mano y se llevó el bolso a la espalda, como una mochila.

-Estas viejo, compañero. Ya te están saliendo canas…mírate. Tan joven y tan arruinado… ¡hasta pronto!

Prusia dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa de entrada, para anunciarse y para retirar su boleto, que ya estaba reservado. Mientras lo hacía, se miró a un espejo cercano. Tenía un par de raíces blancas, con todo el trajín de la estadía en España había olvidado teñirse de nuevo. Gracias a dios nunca olvidaba ponerse las lentillas negras, esas que ocultaban el rojo intenso, color sangre, de sus ojos.

oOoOoOo

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron. Parpadeó muchas veces, la vista le molestaba. Al igual que todo el cuerpo. Tenía varios golpes en las piernas, en el torso y en la cara. Y un frío paño mojado en la frente.

Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo. No estaba paralizado, pero si muy dolorido. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen molido a palos en un callejón. Ni siquiera podía mover e cuello.

Miró hacia su cuerpo, como puedo. Estaba con varias vendas, algunas enrojecidas. La luz en el cuarto era un poco mortecina, y reinaba un silencio espantoso. De fondo solo se oía el sonido de las chicharras del atardecer, lo que indicaba que seguramente afuera estaba soleado. O al menos, con buen clima. Que novedoso, en esa época del año…

-¿Ho-hola? ¿Dónde estoy?

No hubo respuestas. Pero el paño frío indicaba que hacía unos minutos, alguien había estado a su lado para cambiarlo. De lo contrario, estaría seco, o tibio. Intentó mover la punta de los dedos de la mano, y luego la de los pies, comprobando así que ninguno de esos golpes le había afectado su motricidad. Sonrió mentalmente aliviado. Sólo eso le faltaba a su arruinada vida.

-Tengo…sed…

Cerró los ojos, agotado. Su garganta parecía de cartón, y un escalofrío recorría su piel. Seguramente tenía fiebre. Apenas sintió cuando le apoyaron un vaso de agua fresca en los labios. Bebió como pudo. Abrió los ojos, había un rostro sobre el suyo. Pero no pudo distinguirlo, veía todo borroso. Cuando el torrente de líquido dejó de fluir por su garganta, se quedó dormido. De nuevo.

* * *

Right, este laaargo capítulo ha terminado. Iba a seguirlo, no quería dejarlo acá, pero se estaba extendiendo bastante, de hecho es más largo que los anteriores. Así que el resto que quité forma parte del que sigue, je. Puede que haya sido algo tedioso, con mucho para pensar y poca acción. El próximo ya es diferente.

Hay una GRAN aclaración antes de continuar. Toda esta cosa acomplejada y rara llamada TRAMA la he elaborado a partir de unas noticias pequeñas que oí acerca del dominio mundial, y esas cosas. Era algo insignificante, pero yo quise saber más, y me puse a buscar información, sacando en limpio varios datos que decidí utilizar aquí y otros muchos que preferí no ponerlos. Y ya, eso es todo. Así que pido que lo lean como lo que es, un fic. Y nada más. Más adelante, supongo, explicaré al final del capítulo en el caso que mencione algo de contexto histórico.

Ahora sí, sigo. En este capi, he esclarecido algunas cosillas…aleluya! n-n

Una de ellas es que hay dos Alfred Jones. Jo jo jo. Claro, hay uno solo que es el verdadero. Por otro lado Prusia es de los villanos. Pero no es mal tipo! Es uno de los pocos que saben toda la verdad. Él es awesome! Y la parte final...es un misterio…mbwhahahaha! *tomatazos*

Hehehe, el prota sigue siendo Matt, pero como a veces ni aparece (xD) y me centro en otros personajes, he decidido cambiar un poquitín el summary. Digo, porque apenas lo he mencionado en este capítulo!

Gracias a todos por los reviews, espero poder seguir con esta fail historia! Y no decepcionar a nadie. Tengo varios fics que debo terminar, además ya me llegó la hora de poner un punto final a mi año sabático (tristemente sabático) y de intentar entrar a la facu de nuevo, así que comenzó para mí la hora de estudiar *llora*. Y…hay un evento en unos días, y tengo que apurarme con mi cosplay! *saca aguja e hilo y se pone a coser*

Sayonara!


	4. Pesadillas, desentierros e intrusos

Owaaa!…y he llegado al cuarto capi!

Bueno, espero que este les guste. Es larguísimo, y raro, porque o sea…hay cosas mezcladas… y como que se me hizo un lío en algunas partes.

Los dejo junto a esta cosa que hice. Más palabrerío al final xD

* * *

**Long way to your past life**

**IV**

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Y no lograba entender porqué. Le habían recomendado varias veces un psicólogo, pero él no creía en esas cosas, y no le gustaba para nada la idea de andar contando sus vivencias y sus recuerdos borrosos a un desconocido. A pesar de que creía recordar que alguna vez en su vida, antes, lo había hecho.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era un infierno. No tenía bien claro qué era exactamente lo que le aterraba, lo que convertía _eso _en una pesadilla. Pero a la mente le venía siempre esa sensación de estar aislado en un hospital, imágenes casi reales de agujas, de cosas blancas, olor a alcohol y a desinfectante, voces extrañas de mujeres y hombres, gritos… dolor, decepción, pánico…

Remordimiento.

Como si él hubiera hecho algo a conciencia, en algún momento de su pasado, hubiera consentido algo que todavía no recordaba pero que era algo lo suficientemente malo como para que le siguiera atormentando a pesar de su amnesia. Eso no era nada. Luego venía lo peor. Se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo golpeado, sumergido en cubos de agua helada hasta asfixiarse…la soledad de una habitación blanca, sin poder moverse…y de alguien que murmuraba su nombre detrás de una puerta que jamás podía divisar, una voz en off que le narraba una historia que no le incumbía, día y noche lo mismo. Tenía la sensación de querer suicidarse, de acabar con su vida. De nuevo más agua, más golpes…frío, vacío…por una eternidad. Su vida se iba hundiendo en la nada, siempre teniendo de fondo esa espantosa voz que como un disco rayado repetía un rótulo que no era el suyo. Una vida que no era la suya, un destino programado al que tenía que someterse hasta el final. Y terminar gritando de dolor al percibir algo que se clavaba en su cerebro y le destruía la vida.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, llorando y llevándose la mano a la nuca, allí donde tenía esa cicatriz que de a poco se iba desvaneciendo, dejando apenas una manchita rosada luego de tantos meses. Tenía las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo, producto del intenso sudor que le provocaba sentir tanto espanto con esas pesadillas. Tomó el celular que descansaba en la mesa de luz del hotel y apretó el número tres, el sistema de marcación rápida que tenía para Gilbert.

Al cuarto intento, su compañero contestó.

-John. ¿Qué sucede?

-Otra vez. Las pesadillas.

Del otro lado de la línea un preocupado germano dejaba el pomo de tintura a un costado y suspiraba preocupado.

-Te dije que siguieras con el tratamiento. Así no podrás dormir en paz jamás, entiende que tu cuerpo necesita descansar. Sé que odias las pastillas, pero…es por tu bien.

No hubo respuesta, solo un leve jadeo, y Gilbert supo que el rubio estaba llorando. Realmente sentía pena por él. Lo consideraba como un amigo, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no lo era. Los amigos no traicionan de esa manera tan macabra. Él era, en parte, culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo, cómplice del plan siniestro que incluía el sufrimiento de John. Pero había avanzado ya mucho como para hacerse atrás. Lo único que podía hacer era…seguir engañándolo, y a la vez consolándolo, haciendo que ese dolor fuera más llevadero.

-Hablo en serio. Tómalas. Algún día…esto se va a terminar, y te prometo que vas a estar mejor.

-No puedo. Necesito recordar…necesito saber qué son esas cosas…todos me dicen que casi muero en un accidente en la autopista, sin embargo yo no recuerdo ni fuego, ni explosiones ni golpes en el asfalto. Sabes las cosas que sueño… ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¡¿Por qué sueño cosas que no son mías…por que?

-Estuviste mucho tiempo en coma Evans. Y puede que tu mente haya imaginado cosas en ese estado, y se hayan quedado a vivir en tu inconsciente como si fueran reales. Lo que necesitas es sacarlas de ahí. Y no ganas nada evitando el tratamiento. Soñándolas, lo único que haces es…fijarlas. Necesitas dormir. Eso es todo. Y paciencia.

Vaya verso, Prusia no se creía capaz de decir semejante palabrería. Cómo si él supiera acerca de psicología y esas cosas… Sonrió desganadamente mientras ponía el teléfono en modo altavoz y lo dejaba sobre el espejo del baño, retomando su anterior tarea.

-Eres el único que me apoya, Gilbert. Puede que no nos soportemos a veces, pero cuando te necesito, siempre estás ahí.

-Para eso están los amigos – murmuró, sin poder dejar de sentirse tremendamente hipócrita.

-Ya es medianoche. En un par de horas salgo para el cementerio. Dame suerte, espero que todo salga bien. Y descuida, protegeré el cuerpo...como si fuera el tuyo.

Prusia largó una carcajada.

-Que gracioso. Me alegro que ya estés mejor, odio verte deprimido. Cambiando de tema, ya estoy en Washington, y acabas de interrumpir mi sesión de auto-coloración. Más tarde salgo para Montreal. espero poder terminar tu trabajo.

-Lo mismo digo, compañero. Hasta pronto, sabes que las llamadas larga distancia disgustan al jefe.

-Es un imbécil capitalista, antes no era así. Pero…que más da…cuídate Evans. No olvides reportarte.

-Bye Gilbert.

John dejó el aparato sobre la almohada y se desperezó en la cama. Necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente, y un poco de comida antes de partir. Se levantó y fue hasta la despensa.

"Para ti, futuro obeso. Con cariño"

La nota estaba colocada al lado de varias bolsitas de papas fritas y de hamburguesas para microondas. Panes con sésamo y otra nota que rezaba que en la heladera había más cosas. Cosas como gaseosa, queso en fetas, lechuga y tomate. Todo lo necesario para una buena _hamburger_ antes de una misión. El rubio devenido en castaño sonrió y largo un profundo suspiro, antes de encaminarse hacia la ducha y abrir el grifo del agua caliente. Se desvistió mirando hacia el techo, para evitar contemplar los moretones y las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo.

-Después de todo, es la vida que escogí. Creo.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras el agua lo recorría entero y dibujaba largos caminos a través de su pálida piel.

Del otro lado del mundo, también había alguien que, como él, se disponía a prepararse una hamburguesa, mostrando su cara más inocente al dejar de lado un cómic de DC. Él no tenía pesadillas, así como tampoco remordimientos. Tampoco cicatrices ni golpes, simplemente descansaba en el cómodo sillón de su despacho, esperando ansioso que sus subordinados le comunicaran los éxitos de cada misión. Exceptuando a Matt, a la belga y al estúpido inglés, todo estaba saliendo como había planeado. Si pudiera eliminar a Rusia también, lo haría. Tenía como objetivo adueñarse de esa parte del mundo, y el idiota del ruso y sus hermanas, al igual que toda esa panda de eurasiáticos, estaban ocupando el territorio. ¿Por qué no eliminarlos de una vez? Sí, iba a ser difícil, pero no perdía nada con ir adelantando un par de casilleros.

¿Y si lo hacía? No había nada que un héroe como él no pudiese hacer.

Como un mohín de capricho infantil tomó el teléfono y marco el número de su asistente. El tonto de John carecía de la suficiente sangre fría como para hacer ese trabajo. Pero sí había alguien que podía apretar el gatillo como quien riega las plantas o se sirve un vaso de jugo.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sí, el podía mandar a Ivan a contar botellitas de vodka al infierno.

oOoOoOo

-Bel…despierta.

La rubia abrió los ojos, encandilada por la luz.

-¿Y-ya es de día?

-Sí, dejé que durmieras lo suficiente. Hasta que salgamos del país vamos a tener que correr bastante, y te necesito descansada.

La chica se incorporó en el asiento trasero del auto y se acomodó la ropa. Necesitaba un baño, camisa nueva…hasta un sostén nuevo. Peinarse, maquillarse…pero cierto que ya no era la linda chica que atendía y llevaba las cuentas en un local de ropa en Bélgica. Ahora era una prófuga más de la justicia, no solo de la de su país, sino…mundial.

-Dios mío… - susurró, más para sí misma que para Matthew. No era de ponerse histérica, pero la situación ya la estaba superando. Ya no estaba sola, pero igual sentía pánico, el sólo hecho de tener que volver a vivir una situación como la del sótano del hospital le producía escalofríos. No más balas, no más muerte… no más persecuciones. De veras tenía miedo.

Canadá la vio llevarse las manos al cabello y tironeándoselo con desesperación.

-Nos van a matar, Matt…no importa a donde nos escondamos, no importa si nos vamos del país. Están en todos lados. ¡Nos van a encontrar!

-Bel…tranquilízate – le dijo tomando una de sus muñecas y apartándosela de la cabeza - Hay que movernos. Si hacemos las cosas con cuidado, les será difícil rastrearnos. Confía en mí.

La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a salir del coche. La ruta estaba vacía. No había ni un alma transitando por esos lugares, y la autopista se perdía en el horizonte, en un océano verde de bosques de arce. El sol en lo alto, detrás de unas oscuras nubes, le indicaba que ya era casi mediodía. Una brisa helada le hizo temblar, antes de que sintiera como el canadiense le colocaba una pesada campera en los hombros.

-¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio sacó un mapa del bolsillo y le señaló un punto en él. Bélgica se restregó los ojos y miró con atención.

-Sept Îles. Está cruzando el bosque. – dijo señalando un costado de la carretera - Como ves, intento salir de la zona más poblada.

-Has dado un rodeo inmenso… - frunció el ceño, mirando la ruta trazada en el plano - ¿por qué? A estas alturas ya estaríamos allí.

-Te dije que intento evadir las ciudades. Me ha costado eludir Québec, tuve suerte al haber conseguido algo de comida en las afueras, con este clima. Lo bueno es que nadie nos detuvo, porque las noticias de Montreal aun no se habían difundido. Esta zona es más tranquila, podemos descansar unos días cerca de la costa, y cuando ya estés mejor, cruzamos el golfo y nos vamos hasta Halifax. Es peligroso, hay demasiada gente concentrada allí, pero es el único lugar más cercano desde donde salir vía marítima del país.

Bélgica se cruzó de brazos. Era un buen plan, pero eso implicaba pérdida de tiempo, y ella seguía pensando en Antonio. ¿Lo habrían atrapado ya? Como fuese…tenían que volver a Europa. Pero… ¿adonde ir? Su propio país se encargaría de asignarle el papel de fugitiva internacional. ¿A Francia? Ni pensarlo. ¿Inglaterra? Era un suburbio inmenso, y ya no estaba Arthur para poder pedirle ayuda. No iba a comprometer a su hermano, así que descarto a Holanda. Y ya no se aventuraría a volver a su nación.

-¿Y adonde se supone que iremos?

-No sé.

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa entre irónica y nerviosa. Realmente, estaban haciendo planes sobre la nada.

-Por empezar, hay que buscar comida, y un lugar para dormir. Ropa para ti y…un sitio tranquilo para poder hablar y proyectar algo…no sé…tú me tienes que contar un par de cosas.

La chica asintió.

-Hay que irnos. Tenemos todo el día para atravesar el bosque y para llegar hasta Sept Îles. Con suerte, llegaremos antes que anochezca. Hay que movernos, si nos agarra la lluvia o la nieve vamos a tener serios problemas.

Bélgica hizo un gesto de conformidad y guardó el mapa en uno de los bolsos que llevaba el canadiense, los cuales estaban cargados de armas. Sí, seguramente los iban a dejar hospedarse, con todo ese arsenal de terrorista ahí guardado. Tal vez Matthew necesitaba pensar un poco más las cosas. O quizás era ella quien necesitaba tranquilizarse y dejar todo en manos del americano.

Caminaron por la carretera en silencio, dejando el coche abandonado atrás. Matt estaba silencioso, algo serio y pensativo. Pero por suerte, más tranquilo que aquella noche. ¿Cuanto había pasado ya? Más de veinticuatro horas seguro, había dormido casi un día entero.

-Matt…

El ojivioleta se volvió hacia ella, con aire distraído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte un par de cosas. Y necesito que me escuches con atención.

oOoOoOo

No había asistido al funeral porque no tenía ganas, no le gustaban esas cosas. Además no tenía idea de quien era el tipo que estaban enterrando, así que había preferido quedarse toda la tarde tirado en la cama, reposando de las magulladuras que tenía, producto de la persecución infructuosa en Canadá. Y así, se había quedado dormido.

Después de las pesadillas, de la posterior llamada a Gilbert, de la ducha y de la cena con su encantadora comida chatarra, se dispuso a juntar todas las cosas del departamento. Eran ya casi las dos de la madrugada, tenía todo calculado a la perfección, solamente le restaba tomar las llaves de la camioneta, bajar por el ascensor y subirse al vehículo que su compañero había dejado apostado en la calzada, justo en la entrada.

"Saliendo. Te llamaré cuando acabe"

Luego de teclear con velocidad las letras, envió el mensaje y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Tomó las llaves y su bolso, en donde había metido todas sus pertenencias y las que el pelinegro se había dejado olvidadas, tal vez, por algún apuro. El departamento quedó vacío cuando el americano cerró la puerta, resonando solamente el eco de la gota de agua que caía de tanto en tanto sobre los platitos de plástico abandonados bajo el grifo de la cocina.

John bostezó y se revolvió el cabello, mientras aguardaba que llegara el ascensor. Una buena idea para despejarse sería descender directamente por las escaleras, pero todavía sentía esos espasmos de dolor en los golpes que se había dado del otro lado del planeta. Así que optó por distraerse observando el corazoncito rosado y las flores de goma que colgaban de la llave de la camioneta.

"Asturias 1514. 6ºB"

Parpadeó después de leer dos veces la dirección que estaba grabada en una chapita adherida al corazón. No necesitaba otro cerebro para deducir que Gilbert la había robado.

El ascensor llegó por fin. Unos pocos segundos tardó en llegar a la planta baja. No le sorprendió que la recepcionista se hubiera quedado dormida en el mostrador. Se acercó a ella y le dejó las llaves del departamento al lado. Podría despertarla, si continuaba durmiendo seguramente correría el riesgo de que le robaran o algo peor. Por lo que la tomó del brazo y la sacudió.

-Oiga…no se quede dormida…despierte.

Pero la chica pelirroja no reaccionó. Lejos de pensar que, probablemente, estaba muerta, encogió los hombros y caminó hasta la salida.

oOoOoOo

-Si hay algo que odio es tener que andar barriéndoles el camino a esos dos.

-Acabas de unirte, no pretendas que te asigne una misión más comprometida.

La chica resopló mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Alfred, sabes cual fue el motivo por el cual me uní a ti. Eso no significa que te vaya a traicionar, te juré lealtad, y no soy esa clase de persona que falta a sus palabras. Hicimos un trato, mientras tú no te metas con él y lo dejes afuera de tu lista de objetivos, yo haré para ti lo que desees.

Del otro lado de la línea el rubio mordía un bocado más grande de hamburguesa y sonreía complacido. Ella era, de sus seis agentes, la única mujer, la más nueva. Apenas dos semanas llevaba cumpliendo misiones estúpidas y limpiando el rastro que Evans y Beilschmidt dejaban detrás. Algo le decía que la más indicada para sacarse a la belga y al canadiense de encima era ella. Porque ella…era capaz de matar a todos, a sangre fría. Y todo por una persona. Por ese tipo que ni siquiera le correspondía.

Pero… ¿qué le importaba a él lo que pasaba por el corazón de esa muchacha? Sabía muy bien lo difícil que era doblegar el espíritu de una mujer, y más aún el de _ella_. Pero, como todas, tenían un punto débil: su corazón. Sólo había que tocar los botones necesarios, las fibras más sensibles de eso que llamaban amor. Y luego sonreír, después de haber convertido a aquello que creía indomable, en su mejor herramienta de muerte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame pensar…creo que voy a asignarte dos misiones importantes. Más importantes aún que las que están haciendo en este momento esos dos.

-Cuanto me alegro. Te escucho.

-La primera es sencilla, simplemente "buscar-encontrar-apretar el gatillo". La segunda es más complicada. Tienes que traerme a una persona, sin dañarla mucho.

-Agradecería más detalles.

-Hay un gran estorbo en Londres. Dos, para ser más claros. Beilschmidt no pudo con él, se le escapó de las manos. La otra misión consiste en sacarle el cuchillo a la psicópata, convencerla y traérmela hasta aquí. Creo que me servirá mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

-Me complace saber que ahora estás confiando más en mí. Por cierto, acabo de cruzarme con Evans.

-Termina eso y vente a Washington. Deja ya de vigilarlo, solo limpia el desorden y escapa. No…mejor síguelo, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, me extraña que se la hayan dejado tan fácil.

-Comprendido Alfred. Nos vemos.

Se corrió el pelo del rostro mientras se ponía un par de guantes de látex y extraía de la espalda de una pelirroja recepcionista un cuchillo. Limpió la hoja con un paño y lo metió dentro de la bolsa, después arrastró el cuerpo y lo empotró dentro del armario de cosas extraviadas. Mientras lo hacía, miraba constantemente hacia atrás, esperando que el otro agente no la descubriera.

Le acarició el cabello antes de cerrar el armario con llave. Abrió la botella de gasolina y la vació en el mostrador. Los explosivos ya estaban colocados…sólo tenía que esperar a que Evans desapareciera del cementerio de enfrente para prender fuego y que el lugar se fuera al demonio, con las huellas, con la recepcionista…con todo. Total…un atentado más al mundo, a esas alturas, ya pasaba desapercibido. Mucho más si esa parte del mundo era Madrid.

oOoOoOo

No le costó mucho desenterrarlo. Porque Gilbert le había dejado todas las herramientas necesarias debajo del asiento. Porque hacía diez horas que lo habían sepultado y porque los terrones estaban frescos. Una tarea fácil, y que no requería mucho esfuerzo. Además, el guardia lucía profundamente dormido, allá, dentro de la casilla de la entrada. Al parecer, en ese día todos dormían.

La pala hizo un ruido sordo cuando tocó la madera del ataúd. Evans suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Bueno…te encontré…

Miró el letrero que rezaba la tumba.

-Tú…Antonio Vázquez, veinticinco años. Me pregunto que relación habrás tenido con el jefe como para que él quiera tu cuerpo. Como sea, eso no me incumbe.

Dio un salto hacia el interior del pozo que había cavado, con una barra de hierro en la mano. Hizo saltar la tapa y la quitó de en medio. Si el había esperado encontrar algún cuerpo en buen estado, se había equivocado. En verdad, lo único en buen estado eran las flores que bordeaban el interior del cajón. Porque el tipo se veía irreconocible.

-Oh…my god…

Se estremeció mirando las quemaduras que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, el cabello chamuscado y el rostro algo desfigurado de una persona que parecía haber sido bastante simpática antes del accidente. Porque solamente un accidente podría dejar a una persona en ese estado. O un asesinato demasiado cruel.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Y más aún cuando tuvo que tocarlo, le parecía más que un sacrilegio. Un espanto. Siempre le había tenido terror a los muertos, no sólo por el hecho de que se pasaba viendo películas de terror cada vez que podía, sino porque le recordaban a hospitales. A máscaras de oxígeno y a jeringas descartables, a alcohol y olor de anestesia. Y se estremecía con sólo pensar eso.

No era demasiado pesado, así que no le costó demasiado cargarlo al hombro y llevarlo hasta la camioneta, estacionada unos cuantos metros más allá. Lo dejó sobre el asiento trasero, al cual había recubierto previamente con un plástico transparente. Sin quitarse los guantes volvió hacia la tumba, tomando la pala y llenando el cajón vacío con un poco de tierra.

Le llevó casi media hora dejar todo como antes, se tomó el tiempo para limpiar las flores que habían quedado llenas de barro y polvo, para poder ponerlas exactamente como las había encontrado. Las rosas a la derecha, los claveles adelante y los jazmines a la izquierda. Todo perfecto.

Volvió hacia el vehículo, sacó el cuerpo del asiento trasero y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el baúl, tal como le había indicado Gilbert, tarea complicada debido a la rigidez que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cadáver. Aunque la idea de meterlo a las patadas se le pasó por la cabeza, no lo hizo, más por respeto que por lo que le había advertido su compañero. Cuando terminó, dio una ojeada por el lugar, para cerciorarse de que no había dejado ningún rastro.

-Perfecto. Creo que mejor, imposible – dijo sonriente antes de meterse a la cabina de la camioneta y encender el motor.

Restaba ir hacia el estacionamiento, que distaba un par de cuadras, hacer el trasbordo y luego correr hacia el aeropuerto, en donde se suponía lo estarían esperando. La peor parte no había sido desenterrar y borrar huellas. Ahora tenía que recorrerse casi toda la ciudad para llegar hasta su destino, evitando los controles policiales y las autopistas transitadas. No tenía ni siquiera un GPS a mano, solo ese mapa que le había dejado el otro agente, con una ruta trazada con un fibrón rojo.

Llegó hasta el aparcamiento. El automóvil estaba estacionado en el quinto nivel. Colocó la ficha en la máquina y la barrera se levantó. Mientras conducía hasta arriba, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Gilbert, para informarle de que hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo como le había indicado.

Bajó del coche y contempló a su alrededor, una vez que hubo llegado. No había absolutamente nadie, y el único auto allí presente era uno color rojo brillante, con franjas blancas y unos diseños de unas águilas negras en los costados. Más no podía llamar la atención. John chasqueó la lengua entre molesto y divertido.

El reloj indicaba las tres y media de la madrugada cuando finalizó. Al parecer tenía que dejar la camioneta allí abandonada, se preguntó si eso no sería un descuido por parte del otro. No había otra manera de deshacerse de ella sin acudir a algo que despertara a todos los vecinos. Fue cuando se percató de la dirección que rezaba en el corazón del llavero del coche supuestamente robado.

Suspiró y se metió la llave al bolsillo. Tal vez, si le quedaba tiempo, podía darse una vuelta por allí y devolverle el vehículo. No le gustaba que los demás se vieran involucrados en sus planes, y mucho menos si sufrían algún tipo de perjuicio.

Estaba por regresar al llamativo coche de carreras rojo del pelinegro, cuando se detuvo. Había alguien recostado sobre la puerta del auto. La oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad, pero pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre, tal vez unos años más que él, y mucho más alto. El porte le causaba algo de aprensión, por lo que se llevó una mano al bolsillo, tanteando en busca de su arma.

-Aunque te tiñas y te disfraces, no puedes engañarnos.

La voz tenía un aire divertido.

-No sé quién eres. Quítate de mi auto, o lo vas a pagar caro.

De una esquina del lugar, de un rincón oscuro que se le había pasado por alto cuando había hecho la inspección del lugar, surgió otra figura, un poco más baja y de cabello rubio. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó estática, en medio del estacionamiento.

-No es tuyo, es de Prusia.

Evans parpadeó. ¿De quien había dicho? ¿Prusia? ¿No era ese el nombre de un país que ya había desaparecido hacia más de un siglo? Sonaba como una jerga pandillera. No tenía idea de quienes eran esos tipos, lo que sí sabía era que estaba en clara desventaja. Ambos de seguro tenían armas, y a aunque no mostrasen una actitud hostil hacia él, no parecían venir con buenas intenciones. Tragó saliva y se adelantó unos pasos.

-No se quienes son ustedes, no se quien es Prusia, ni quiero saberlo. Estoy con prisa, desaparezcan o…

-Basta Alfred, termina el teatro.

Ya entendía. Seguramente lo estaban confundiendo con su jefe. Entonces sí que la tenía jodida. Era hora de actuar, cuanto antes, aunque le pesara, no podía permitir que esos dos salieran de allí con vida. O los mataba, o se las ingeniaba para llevarlos a Washington. En lindo problema se había metido. Encima tenía las otras dos pistolas en el bolso del auto. Había creído que no se toparía con ningún inconveniente, se había confiado demasiado. Gracias al cielo tenía esa en su bolsillo, pero… ¿con cuántas balas?

No podía olvidarse de que él era un agente, de los mejores de toda la organización. Con o sin cartuchos, estaba capacitado para enfrentarse a media docena de tipos y derrotarlos, o al menos, huir con vida. Sólo que esa vez era diferente, los moretones, las heridas que había sufrido en tierras canadienses disminuían su potencial a la hora de la lucha. Sería una locura hacerles frente. Tenía que escapar, a como diera lugar, tomar el coche y largarse hacia el aeropuerto, lo primordial era la misión.

Lo más rápido que pudo rodó hasta esconderse detrás de una columna, desde donde hizo un par de disparos hacia donde se suponía estaba parado el más bajo. Los sonidos de las balas chocando contra la pared le hicieron saber que había fallado. La oscuridad no ayudaba, y el cansancio de sus ojos tampoco. Resopló con bronca y se lamentó en silencio por las municiones desperdiciadas.

-Eres un idiota, Den. Tú y tu aparición de película…arruinaste todo. ¿A dónde querías llegar recostándote en el auto de esa manera? ¿No ves que lo asustas?

-¡Tú te hubieras quedado allí escondido, no te costaba nada dejar que yo me encargara de todo!

-Y lo hubieras echado a perder, como siempre. Inútil. No debí contar contigo.

John suspiró, sin saber que hacer. El brillo de los ojos del más alto delataba su presencia. Hubiera disparado de nuevo, de no ser porque le extrañó que ambos no hicieran absolutamente nada para evadir sus pistoletazos. Ni siquiera se habían escondido cuando efectuó los dos tiros fallidos contra el rubio malhumorado. ¿Acaso se creían invencibles? Encima eran dos tipos que sabían para quien trabajaba…no ¡peor! ¡Lo estaban confundiendo con Alfred Jones! Revisó el cartucho, apurado por el reloj y por el celular que no paraba de vibrar en su chaqueta. Absolutamente vacío. No le quedaban balas. Palideció de espanto, realmente ese no era su día de suerte.

-Alfred…o cómo te llames ahora, sal, no venimos a hacerte nada…sólo queremos que…

La voz del más alto se silenció de golpe, exactamente después del sonido seco que producía el silenciador de un revólver. Y luego de eso, los gritos de dolor del mayor, secundado por unas pisadas aceleradas y una carcajada femenina.

¿Femenina?

Se asomó un instante, sólo para ver como los dos extraños se escondían detrás de otra columna, uno de ellos cojeando y dejando tras de sí unas cuantas gotas de sangre. A pesar de eso, todavía podía visualizar la sonrisa altiva y burlona que exhibía. Y ese peinado, como si mil tornados le hubieran pasado por la cara. También pudo observar mejor a su compañero, de expresión fastidiada pero con un semblante algo preocupado. Cambió su mirada, esta vez centrándose en la figura nueva que estaba semi asomada desde unas escaleras. Vestía pantalones y chaleco negros, y tenía una gorra en la cabeza que no terminaba de ocultarle el pelo castaño que le caía escasamente por los costados. La silueta entallada le daba a entender que, en efecto, era una mujer.

La voz del mayor de los dos extraños se hizo oír.

-No entiendo… ¿Tú? ¿De que maldito lado estás?

-No les incumbe. Me sorprende encontrarlos aquí, los hacía chapoteando en el Ártico. ¿Dónde están los otros tres?

-Los otros dos querrás decir…

-Es ella Den, tenías razón. Parece que se ha aliado con Estados Unidos.

-Desgraciada… después de todo el apoyo que te dimos…

John se mantuvo en su posición, todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía retroceder velozmente y saltar hasta la terraza más cercana. Pero el deber, y el cadáver oculto en el baúl secreto lo retenían.

-Evans, yo te cubro, lárgate al aeropuerto. Yo me encargo de estos dos. Confía en mí, en cuanto llegues te informarán acerca de quién soy.

Los nervios que tenía no le hicieron pensar que podía tratarse de una emboscada. Salió del escondite y corrió hasta el auto, pasando por enfrente de la chica que estaba en posición de ataque, apuntando un revólver hacia donde estaban los otros dos refugiados.

-Gracias. Su-suerte.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar. Mis saludos a Gilbert… ¡Oh! Cierto que él no sabe quién soy... lo sabrá más tarde.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, con un dejo de resignación. Acto seguido cambió su semblante a uno más serio, mirando con decisión hacia la columna que ocultaba a los dos rubios.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto, si me conocieras, sabrías que en mi larga vida jamás he retrocedido ante el enemigo. Vamos, lárgate ¡aprisa!

No estaba en sus códigos dejar a una mujer atrás, en un sitio tan peligroso y con dos enemigos armados. Pero la voz autoritaria de la chica lo había persuadido de huir. Huir como un cobarde.

Subió y arrancó el auto. Bajó a toda velocidad los niveles del estacionamiento. ¿De donde habrían aparecido esos dos? ¿Y ella? ¿Era otro agente más? Gilbert no le había dicho absolutamente nada de otro agente encubierto en Madrid…ni tampoco Alfred. Pero existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera quien le seguía el rastro, para cerciorase de que nada le pasara. No tenía idea de que su jefe lo valorara tanto, eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo que no le cerraba era la presencia de esos otros dos. Den se llamaba uno, por lo que había oído. ¿Lo venían siguiendo acaso? ¿Desde dónde? Decidió no pensar más. Tomó la avenida principal y suspiró, rogando mentalmente que su flamante aliada pudiera con ambos y regresara a la base sana y salva.

oOoOoOo

-Bueno chicos… pueden salir. Dinamarca, Noruega… lamento haberlos engañado.

-Estúpida ¿estabas jodiendo? ¡Me has disparado en serio!

El rubio se incorporó, amagando con salir del escondite, pero la mano del noruego lo volvió a su lugar. Dinamarca se giró, mirándolo sin entender, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud desconfiada del más bajo.

-¿Eres doble agente acaso? ¿De qué puto lado estás? ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti si Den tiene un balazo en la pierna?

-Necesitaba que me creyera, si realmente los hubiera querido matar les hubiera dado en la cabeza, a los dos.

Dinamarca sonrió, mirando al rubio con la crucecita en el cabello.

-Está bien Norge. Podemos salir.

Y hablando tan descuidadamente, incluso con la pierna bañada en sangre…sí que era un idiota. Noruega suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse del todo, pasándole una mano por la espalda y dejando que el mayor rodeara su cuello con un brazo.

-La próxima vez avisa si vas a…

Una bala pasó silbando, rozando su mejilla, otra rozó su sien y la tercera impactó en el hombro del danés. En otra ocasión se hubiera paralizado del terror, pero la sangre fría que lo caracterizaba hizo que jalara a su compañero hacia atrás, de nuevo al abrigo de la columna de concreto. La chica hizo un disparo más, que quedó incrustada en el borde de la columna, a la altura del cuello del noruego.

-¡Maldición…! – gritó la chica de negro, lanzando la pistola al suelo. Sacó otra del cinto de la cintura y volvió a posicionarse en las escaleras, sin dejar de apuntar al mismo lugar.

-¡D-Den!

Noruega se asustó al ver la cantidad de líquido carmesí que brotaba de la herida nueva. Temía que le hubiera dado en una alguna arteria o vena…temía una hemorragia que se llevara la vida del nórdico. No quería perder a otro más, no quería. Apretó los dientes, la impotencia que sentía era demasiada.

-¡Desgraciada! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Nos quieres matar a todos? ¿Qué intentas, perra traicionera? – gritó con fuerza, sin poder contener las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

-¡Mueran, maldita sea! ¡De todas maneras Alfred los va a encontrar! ¡A todos!

-¡Acabamos de verlo, y tú lo dejaste ir!

-¡Ese no es Alfred, idiota, es un señuelo, es un agente, como yo! Alfred está en Washington. Pero eso no les importa. ¡Salgan y enfrenten la muerte por las buenas!

El rubio se mordió el labio, buscando un lugar hacia donde escapar con la vista, desesperado. Podía saltar, sí, hacia la terraza del pequeño hotel contiguo. Pero sin Dinamarca. En ese estado no podía. Y él no iba a abandonarlo, por nada de mundo. El danés, como leyéndole el pensamiento, le estrechó la mano, mirándolo detrás de unas pupilas vidriosas.

-Vete. Después de todo, tienes razón, yo arruino todo. Es mejor que vivas tú, y busques a Suecia y a Finlandia.

-¡No! Berwald jamás me lo perdonaría…y yo…no puedo dejarte aquí…

-¡Joder, salgan de una vez!

Dinamarca lo atrajo tomándolo del mentón y le dejó un beso sobre los labios, para luego empujarlo hacia atrás.

-Corre.

Noruega lo miró una última vez. Siempre había detestado que el danés lo viera expresando sus sentimientos verdaderos, ya fuera su tristeza o su alegría. Pero en ese momento ya no le importaba que sus mejillas estuvieran empapadas, y que sus ojos enrojecieran de a poco. Se giró rápidamente y corrió. El balcón improvisado del estacionamiento estaba a unos cuantos pasos, sólo correr unos segundos…y saltar. De hecho, tomo impulso para hacerlo, justo en el borde, pero las certeras balas de la muchacha vestida de negro lo alcanzaron. Al menos una de ellas lo hizo, que fue a parar justo en la espalda. El nórdico quedó apoyado en la barra de hierro que lo separaba del vacío, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de suceder. Y era que el dolor no le permitía moverse. Ojalá fuera el dolor, o acaso la maldita le había dado en alguna vértebra y lo que sentía era los efectos de la parálisis.

-¡Noruega!

Reaccionó rápido. En esa posición, Norge estaba al alcance de ella, era cuestión de segundos para ver cómo otra bala estallaba en su cuerpo. Sacó del bolsillo el pequeño puñal que llevaba y lo lanzó.

Velocidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Que le diera en algún lugar, para que ella soltara el arma y así él pudiera incorporarse (si es que podía), y arrastrar a Noruega, de nuevo, hasta la columna, o lanzarlo hacia la terraza. O de última, cubrirlo con su cuerpo. No quería verlo morir, por nada de mundo.

Por nada del mundo, aunque eso incluyera dejar su propia vida en el camino.

* * *

8D

De nuevo, me extendí demasiado! Más que en el anterior, y tuve que mutilar el capítulo. A este le faltan como tres hojas más, que correspondía a la continuación de la última parte del capítulo anterior (QUE QUILOOOOMBO), sin embargo lo recorté y lo dejé para la próxima. ¿Por qué? Porque se extendía muchísimo. Y yo, al tratar de achicarlo, le quitaba detalles a otras cosas. Es horrible hacer eso, en adelante me limitaré a escribir lo necesario.

También, al haber cada vez más personajes, me dificulta escribir de todos en uno solo (termina quedando como veinte hojas, y lo normal que vengo publicando son siete u ocho) ¡Pero estoy re inspirada! Aunque me da pánico, siempre que me mando escribiendo como loca, me viene después la sequía de ideas. ToT así que espero poder terminar el que sigue pronto! Hay cuatro personitas nuevas, y el hecho de tener que encajarlos bien en la trama hace que me demore. El cejón me complica ¬¬

¿Alguien puede decirme de qué color son en verdad los ojos de Lovino? Los he visto verdes, marrones…en el animé son de un color y en las pics de Hidekaz son verde oliva…le pregunté a una amiga y me dijo "¡son verdes!"…pero no sé. Lamento ser tan ignorante. Para mí son verdes 8D

Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso Hetaday el finde pasado. Bueno, me despido, espero que haya gustado y…nos vemos! Gracias, como siempre, a los que dedican un tiempito para leer esto y por supuesto, a los que dedican un poco más y me dejan un awesome review.

Si han encontrado algún errorcillo por allí, se debe a que lo beteé a las apuradas. También, si detectan algún error de trama (que mi jodida mente estúpida pasó por alto) agradecería que me lo hicieran saber :)

¡Ja ne!


	5. Londres

¡Buenas! De ahora en adelante, las notas de autor (¿?) irán al final, a menos que sea algo realmente importante. Cuestión de orden 8D.

Hay una sorpresita. Tal vez no les guste (o sí) tal vez esté de más… no sé, espero que no le quite seriedad a la trama.

* * *

**Long way to your past life**

**V**

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, echando una última bocanada de humo. Sacó el móvil y contestó el mensaje que le había llegado hace diez minutos.

"¿Te dejó con la boca abierta saber que era yo? Es encantador saber que después de unos cuantos siglos puedo seguir sorprendiéndote. Te llamaré más tarde. Nos vemos"

Apagó el aparato y lo metió con desgano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, que descansaba doblado sobre un banquito de madera. Tomó una musculosa blanca del bolso y se la puso. Estiró las piernas y contempló apenada la herida a medio cicatrizar que tenía en uno de los muslos.

-Ese maldito…si hubiera sabido que saltaría a cubrir a Noruega lo hubiese eliminado antes… pero me alegra que se me hayan escapado. Jamás podría perdonarme destruir una pareja tan adorable. Maldita cabeza la mía…

Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la sien, sonriendo. Abrazó la almohada y se escondió entre la delgada sábana blanca, aspirando el aire viciado de aquel albergue británico. Alfred era cruel. Ni siquiera le había dado una semanita de licencia. Le dejó en las manos el dinero que necesitaba para pagarse un vuelo hasta Reino Unido, no le importó que ella se presentara ante él cojeando y con la ropa salpicada de sangre. Ese sí que era un bastardo.

Fue duro tener que renguear hasta el hotel donde se había alojado Evans, para accionar los explosivos y dejar las cosas limpias. Más duro fue hacerlo sin que nadie la viera. Dinamarca tenía una puntería del diablo, podría haberle dado ese puñal más abajo, en la pierna o rozarle un pie. Pero no, tenía que clavarse justo en medio del muslo. Por suerte, Alfred mandó un refuerzo a buscarla, y en cuestión de horas se encontraba sana y salva en Washington. Creyó que la regañaría, pero se equivocó. La felicitó, por haberle hecho conocer que Den y Norge estaban vivos. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio sonreír. Y sin embargo no se arrepentía. _Él_ estaba a salvo, lo estaría siempre y cuando ella siguiera bajo las órdenes de Estados Unidos. No se arrepentía, claro que no. Había entrado a esa puta organización sólo para salvar a aquel a quien tanto amaba.

O creía que amaba.

Porque cuando lo vio en la pantalla, sonriendo, anunciándose y comunicándole a Alfred que había encontrado el paradero de la belga y el canadiense, se le detuvo el corazón. Por supuesto que no lo exteriorizó, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el prusiano clavó sus falsas pupilas negras en ella y musitó su nombre incrédulo. Escuchó como el americano le informó al perplejo germano que ella era su nueva compañera para la próxima misión, en tierras rusas. Y él sonrió, y luego soltó la típica carcajada, levantando el pulgar en señal de aceptación. No necesitaban presentaciones, se conocían de hacía siglos. Alfred dio por finalizada la entrevista y continuó hablando con Gilbert, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y caminaba en silencio hasta la enfermería.

-Hoy estoy más estúpida que de costumbre.

Se levantó y se vistió, con su nuevo pantalón negro y la chaqueta de cuero. Se acomodó la gorra, no sin antes atarse el cabello y cogió el pequeño bolso, junto con la pistola que estaba en un cajón de la cómoda. Bostezó y salió, buscando con la mirada a su compañero, ese que le había ayudado a encontrar el escondite del inglés y el otro idiota.

-Hey…

El aludido se giró. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, esperándola. Un joven pelirrojo, algo delgado, con una capucha cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, aunque eso no quitaba que la muchacha pudiera ver algunas veces el brillo de sus ojos. Lo había conocido el mismo día de su llegada, el muchacho extranjero que vivía en el departamento del lado. El porte algo siniestro y villano que llevaba, y la expresión despreocupada al hablar, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que perder, la convenció de que él era perfecto para su trabajo de buscar por toda Londres al inglés y a quien fuera que lo secundaba. Porque de hecho, había alguien que lo apoyaba, de lo contrario, ya se habría muerto.

-Toma. Tu pago por ayudarme.

Le lanzó un fajo de dinero a las manos y se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? Creí que te quedarías más tiempo en Inglaterra.

La chica esperó que el joven le diera la espalda y contara los billetes para contestarle.

-Te dije que solo era un par de días. Termino el trabajo y me marcho. Fue un placer trabajar contigo, me has sido más útil de lo que pensé.

-Eso suena a que piensas dispararme por la espalda, ¿me equivoco?

La castaña soltó una suave risa y se acercó por detrás, sentándose a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre sus propias rodillas y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres bueno adivinando intenciones. Sí, planeaba dispararte y huir con el dinero. Me gusta trabajar limpio, sin dejar rastros.

-Trabajas limpio pero juegas muy sucio. Si crees que voy a andar por las calles proclamando que tú fuiste la que asesinó a los dos últimos representantes de esta nación, estás muy equivocada.

La muchacha levantó el dedo índice y lo apoyó en la punta de la nariz de su compañero, sonriendo con picardía.

-Oye, que aún no los maté. Y ya nadie los necesita, creo que hasta los han olvidado.

-Retorcidamente loca. ¿Habrá alguien a quien le gustes siendo así?

-Ese apodo no es para mí, chico. Es para otra que yo conozco. No estoy loca, pero fingir que lo estoy es la mejor manera de sobrellevar la culpa.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre el hombro de ella, dejando traslucir debajo de la tela una sonrisa socarrona. La europea la vio y frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Y de víctima, pasé a ser tu psicólogo. No respondiste mi pregunta anterior.

-Fue una pregunta algo desubicada. Por supuesto que le gusto a alguien, pero no al que quisiera.

-¿Amor no correspondido? Eso es de novela. De nenas tontas y enamoradizas.

La chica se separó bruscamente, echándose hacia atrás, y el otro la imitó. La vio moverse rápido, llevarse la mano a la chaqueta, y mutar su expresión ofendida a una más tranquila.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Lo que no es de novela es esto – dijo sonriente, sacando el revólver del bolsillo y apoyándolo tranquilamente sobre capucha, a la altura de la frente del otro muchacho, que palideció de golpe, pero sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara – lo peor que puedes hacer es burlarte de una mujer con el corazón roto, estúpido.

-He pasado por todo. ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una damita despechada que me apunta porque su amor prefiere leer el pentagrama a tener que escucharte? No seas tonta. Si me disparas, la unidad se va a quedar con uno menos, y eso a Alfred no le va a gustar mucho.

El rostro de la húngara se distorsionó y dejó caer el arma, que rebotó escaleras abajo. No esperaba algo así… ¿acaso Alfred no confiaba en ella, que tenía que mandar un espía? Ella conocía a todos los de la unidad, a Prusia, a Evans…sabía que había tres más, pero…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Escocia?

El joven movió negativamente la cabeza, acrecentando más la sonrisa.

-No. Estoy de licencia. Vine aquí porque mi siguiente misión es en Francia, y me queda cerca. Además me gusta ver como el gran Reino Unido se cae de a pedazos. Esto es…disfrutar desde adentro.

-Entonces no me estabas siguiendo…

-En absoluto. Pero fue bueno encontrarte. Así no tendrás que ensuciarte las manos matando a un civil.

Hungría se relajó un poco.

-¿Te tengo que agradecer?

-No. Ya te dije, fue casualidad, además tú me buscaste, no yo a ti. Simplemente acepté trabajar para ti.

Otra vez llovía en Londres. El agua formaba senderos contra el cristal sucio de aquel hotel de mala muerte, en ese callejón oscuro lleno de maleantes y de gente que no tenía siquiera un lugar para dormir. A través del vidrio se podía ver lo desvastada que había quedado la ciudad, presa de largos años sufriendo atentados, dejada de lado por cada uno de los mandatarios que habían huido al no poder encontrar una solución a la caída extrañamente repentina de Inglaterra. Era tierra de nadie, poblada por aquellos que no pudieron escapar a otras naciones, en busca de una vida mejor. Los puertos desiertos, adornados por los barcos abandonados devenidos en hogares, la bruma que daba a todo un aspecto más deprimente. Solamente había una persona que podía gozar con semejante escenario. Y aún así, pensarlo era cruel. El chico no era capaz de algo así, y de todos modos…con un territorio tan pequeño era imposible que hubiese crecido tanto. Decidió aventurarse igual.

-¿Sealand?

Obtuvo como repuesta otro movimiento negativo de cabeza, pero no se le pasó por alto el estremecimiento que sufrió el cuerpo del joven al escuchar ese nombre.

-Tampoco. Deja de intentar adivinar quien soy, es molesto. Y no te sirve de nada.

-No conozco a otro que odie a Inglaterra…

-Entonces estás bastante desinformada. El chico no lo odiaba. Yo tampoco lo odio, pero es grato ver como las viejas potencias se derrumban. Me gusta verlos agonizar, eso es todo. La verdad es que me encantaría mucho acompañarte y ver como Arthur y el otro estúpido se retuercen en el suelo, pero tengo otras cosas que atender.

La húngara apenas se inmutó. Pero le sorprendió la crueldad de las palabras. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero el otro la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes? Londres es como un gran basurero. Y puedes tomar de ella lo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras. Si pasas por un mal momento y deseas desquitarte, lo mejor que puedes hacer es venir aquí. Hay tantas moscas sueltas que matar unas cuantas no le afecta a nadie. Puedes desahogarte aquí, salir de cacería nocturna y despacharte docenas de personas. Créeme, te relaja mucho hacerlo, incluso recuperas la sonrisa, digamos…no la misma de antes, pero algo es algo. Si todo sale bien, le pediré a Alfred que me anexe estas islas. Turísticamente no serán la gran cosa, pero…yo les daría otros fines.

Se levantó y se metió el fajo de billetes al bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y recogió el arma que había quedado en uno de los escalones. La miró un instante y se la lanzó a la castaña, que había quedado algo pálida después del discurso de su compañero.

-No te pongas así. Solía ser un buen chico pero…ya me vas a entender. Cuando trabajas para Alfred, pierdes hasta tu moral. Suerte hoy, Elizabeta. Tienes mi número. Si tienes problemas, llámame y te ayudaré. Y no temas, entre colegas no hay resentimientos. Si desertas…entonces sí, empieza a temblar.

oOoOoOo

-Odio las lentillas. Ocultan mi precioso color rojo – dijo mirándose por el espejo retrovisor de la moto. Con una mano sostenía un transmisor a la altura del oído, y con la otra iba conduciendo por unas desiertas calles bordeadas por árboles secos y flores marchitas.

-Gilbert…me haces gastar dinero. Hace diez minutos que intento comunicarte algo importante y tú allí divagando acerca de tus ojos… ¡quéjate con Hungría, cuando la veas!

-Lituaniaaaaa…no seas malhumorado…

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre, idiota!

-Para ser el asistente personal de Alfred estás muy alterado… ¿y que tiene de malo tu nombre? Toris Lorinaitis. Es lindo…o prefieres que te diga Lie…

-¡Basta imbécil! Juro que no te soporto. No veo las horas de que te equivoques y que Alfred mande al pelirrojo para que te borre del mapa… No vuelvas a repetir eso. Jamás.

El germano carraspeó y suspiró. El semáforo en rojo le hizo frenar.

-Ya, ya. Lo siento. Por cierto… ¿Quién es ese?

-Dicen que es el encargado de eliminar a los desertores… Es el segundo de Alfred, por no decir el favorito.

-Creí que era John el…

-Evans es el imprescindible, nada más. Es como la figurita difícil. Pero siempre hay una que te gusta de todas ¿no? Y no necesariamente es esa.

Prusia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y replicó con un tono que fingía ser inocente.

-¿Alfred está saliendo con ese tipo?

El puñetazo contra el escritorio le arrancó una carcajada al prusiano.

-¡No! Mira… Me ordenaron que te comunique que vuelvas a Washington. Evans ya está disponible, y ha pedido que se le reasigne su misión original. Así que él irá a Canadá, de nuevo. Con compañía.

-¿Con el pelirrojo ese?

-No. No sé con quien. No me interesa, yo solo me ocupo de cumplir órdenes. Tú vuelves aquí, y te reportas. Luego irás a reunirte con Hungría.

-Estoy podrido de que me tengan de acá para allá… ¿tú no te cansas de Alfred?

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, y a quien se lo dices. Yo no soy tu amigo, no voy a mover un dedo para interceder por ti si estas cosas llegan a oídos de gente que no conviene.

-Eres un excelente compañero de trabajo. ¿Qué tal si convences a Polonia de que se una? Así podrás verlo seguido y tal vez así esa cara de mala leche se te borra de una vez.

Pero Lituania ya había cortado.

oOoOoOo

Algo húmedo en sus labios lo despertó. Abrió la boca, por inercia, y comprobó que alguien deslizaba algo frío sobre su lengua.

-¿Qué…pasa…?

-Es tomate imbécil. Traga.

Tomate… cierto. Tanto tiempo viviendo en el piso catorce de un departamento frente a su lugar de trabajo, en un mono-ambiente donde ni siquiera tenía espacio para un televisor, le había hecho olvidar esos tiempos en los que salía al patio de su casa para observar con orgullo su huerta. Y los tomates estaban por las nubes. Así, si los cálculos no le fallaban, hacía más de cinco años que no probaba uno.

Masticó con suavidad, sonriendo ante el delicioso sabor que hipnotizaba sus papilas. Se sentía fresco, reconfortante.

De a poco fue notando que ya no tenía fiebre. Que las chicharras se habían callado, siendo reemplazadas por grillos, y que la luz que lo iluminaba ya no era la del sol, sino la de una lámpara. Se había hecho de noche, al parecer. Y con la llegada de ella, un poco de conciencia fue despertando en él.

Tragó con algo de dificultad y se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos. Al instante otro trozo de aquel delicioso fruto fue depositado en su boca y volvió a abrirla, preguntándose mentalmente si estaría en el cielo. Pues entonces si lo estaba, faltaba el coro de ángeles y algún santo que le diera la bienvenida.

-¿Puedes comer más rápido? No voy a pasarme toda la noche esperando que termines de tragar.

No, no era el cielo, definitivamente no. Tampoco el infierno. Entonces… ¿no había muerto? ¿Y qué había pasado con ese tanque de gasolina que había estallado cerca suyo? ¿Y el pedazo de techo que creía que le había caído encima?

-¿No estoy muerto?

-Serás burro… ¡claro que no!

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Las figuras borrosas de a poco iban cobrando una forma más reconocible. Podía ver que varias vendas que antes cubrían su cuerpo habían desaparecido, quedando tan solo unas pocas en su cintura y en una de sus piernas. Sí, alguien lo había salvado de ese accidente. Pero… ¿quién? Recordaba haberse levantado esa mañana, haberse encerrado en el baño una larga hora, con un cuchillo, sentado en el borde de la bañera. Una rutina que se repetía a diario, desde hacía un año. Y nunca había tenido el valor suficiente como para suicidarse. Después, tomaba una ducha, sacaba de un cajón improvisado su traje rojo y amarillo del trabajo y se miraba al espejo, con una amplia sonrisa en su boca, mientras se acomodaba la gorra. Y luego bajaba a pie los catorce pisos, porque ese maldito ascensor jamás había funcionado. Salía a la calle y cruzaba la acera con su impecable expresión optimista, expresión que le había hecho merecedor del título "empleado del mes", ya que atendía a todos con una sonrisa perfecta y con una calidez inusual en esos tiempos.

Hasta que sucedió eso. El auto entrando a toda velocidad, los vidrios quebrándose en infinitos pedazos, la gente gritando y huyendo del lugar…y él. Lo había visto, podía jurarlo, era él. El tipo que conducía ese auto negro suicida, era Lovino. Aunque pasaran miles de años, jamás olvidaría su rostro. Allí estaba, mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro ensangrentado y una sonrisa decidida en los labios. Sentía como sus compañeros le gritaban que huyera, como las mujeres que habían logrado coger la calle se quedaban afónicas suplicándole que escapara. Pero se quedó estático, contemplando aquel rostro que hacía veinte años que no veía.

Y luego, en un segundo, la explosión del surtidor. Humo, y los pedazos de techo que caían a su costado, reventando en decenas de trozos de concreto que rebotaban en el suelo y lo golpeaban por todos lados. Cuando quiso buscar a Italia con la mirada, se dio cuenta que ya no veía nada, no oía nada y tampoco sentía nada. Y antes de percatarse de que le estaba costando respirar, se desvaneció, luego de darse mentalmente por muerto.

Se tocó la cabeza, confundido, y se incorporó en la cama. La figura que estaba sentada en el borde de la misma se le acercó, acariciándole con algo de recelo la mejilla.

-No deberías levantarte así de repente. Tienes una fisura en el cráneo, idiota.

Giró sus ojos verdes hasta de donde provenía la voz. No se le hacía familiar, en absoluto. Pero sí ese trémulo roce en la piel. También esa mueca, esa sonrisa mitad felicidad, mitad enojo. Esos ojos color oliva llenos de…alegría, nostalgia, tristeza reprimida… No podía ser cierto. Lovino, Lovino Vargas estaba enfrente suyo, sonriéndole y mordiéndose el labio para no dejar que las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos terminaran deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Lo…Lovi…

-¿A quién otro esperabas, bastardo? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

Antonio sonrió con toda la boca, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. No le importaba si la herida que tenía cerca de la comisura de los labios se abría de nuevo, ni tampoco le importaba si la aguja con el suero en el brazo izquierdo se le clavaba más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba, su pedacito de Italia que había creído que nunca más volvería a ver, y que hasta lo daba por muerto. Extendió los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando de felicidad y mojando la camiseta marrón que traía el italiano puesta.

-N-no te me pegues tanto…

-Lovino…no sabes, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te eché de menos. No tienes idea…

¿Cómo no tener idea? Llevaba meses prófugo de la policía italiana, buscando el paradero del tonto español. Llevaba años planeando todo, y ni hablar de las cosas que tuvo que hacer para poder estar en ese momento ahí, abrazando a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Nadie sería capaz nunca de hacer lo que él hizo para lograr rescatar a Antonio. Y para, encima, no levantar sospechas. Pero, dejando esos recuerdos malos atrás, había salido todo como esperaba. Tenía a España, sano y salvo en su siciliana casita perdida en Catania. Nadie los iría a buscar allí. O al menos, por el momento.

Le devolvió el abrazo con un poco de indecisión, aunque en verdad lo que más deseaba era estrujarlo con fuerza y repetirle muchas veces que lo había extrañado, y que se sentía inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo. Subió lentamente una mano hasta el cabello, evitando tocar esa zona en donde tenía aquel hematoma gigantesco y le revolvió el pelo, cariñosamente. Sonrió, ya no podía ocultarlo.

-T-también te extrañé. En serio que…creí que no te volvería a ver nunca más.

Antonio le dio un beso en la mejilla y le corrió el flequillo de los ojos.

-Creí lo mismo. Desde que perdimos contacto…no te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé. Con todo lo que sucedía…hasta pensé que estabas muerto. Y al final, casi termino yo bajo tierra. – dijo soltando una carcajada.

Lovino se puso a juguetear con los dedos con un pliegue de las sábanas. No sabía como decirle a España que había arreglado todo de tal forma que en todos lados lo iban a dar por muerto. Ni como confesarle que se había tenido que manchar las manos un par de veces para que todo saliera con éxito. Pasado, pisado. Y si se trataba de salvar a Antonio, los medios carecían de importancia.

-Bueno…pero ahora ya estas bien. Claro…no físicamente, pero…

Enmudeció. Antonio lo había tomado del mentón y lo estaba mirando fijamente, sonriente. Con ese brillo en los ojos que le recordaba los viejos tiempos, donde no había presidentes que los obligaban a desaparecer, ni desgracias, ni conflictos internacionales a gran escala, ni tampoco mafia mundial. Donde su nombre era Lovino Vargas, y el del idiota enfrente suyo Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Te miro. Veinte años es mucho para mí.

Italia se estremeció y le dedicó una sonrisa algo torcida. Si para el bastardo era mucho, para él el era demasiado.

El español se le acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Había demasiadas cosas para hablar, pero prefería dejarlo para después. Le fue repartiendo más besos por todo el cuello, por la mejilla, desordenadamente y cada vez con más ímpetu. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, no le importaba el dolor que sentía en cada uno de sus golpes. Tenía el presentimiento de que Romano lo iba a detener en algún momento, pero se equivocó. Ambos se necesitaban, se querían, y realmente era absurdo pensar que iban a evitar ese momento apenas se vieran. Elevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del italiano y le buscó la boca, riendo mentalmente al ver la pasión con la que el castaño le respondía. Había pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo que había olvidado el sabor adictivo de los labios del mayor de los Vargas. Se recostó sobre la cama, con Lovino aún encima suyo y sin dejar en ningún momento de saborearse el uno al otro. Ambos comenzaban ya a respirar aceleradamente, de repente había aumentado la temperatura en el casi inexistente espacio entre ambos cuerpos y Antonio sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocar más piel. Por ese motivo le comenzó a desprender la camisa, pero Lovino lo detuvo.

-Estas hecho mierda Antonio. No puedo.

Romano tenía todo el cabello despeinado, el rostro sonrojado y un dejo de necesidad imposible en las pupilas color verde. Tenía razón, pero…no podía dejarlo para después.

-Ya se…pero…

-Hagas como lo hagas, te va a hacer mal, idiota.

Pero al fin y al cabo, no importaban las excusas. Lovino se vio de pronto volviendo a enredar su lengua con la del español perdido en un beso que no parecía terminar más, con su camisa a medio quitar y sus propias manos acariciando el torso y las piernas de España, evitando cuidadosamente las heridas. Él lo había curado, así que él sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada una de ellas. La última oportunidad para detenerse fue cuando los dedos de Antonio se dedicaron a desprenderle los pantalones. Podría haber juntado fuerzas y hacerse a un lado. Pero simplemente no pudo. Se acomodó sobre el regazo del español y se entregó a aquello que creyó que jamás iba a volver a vivir, en medio de un mar de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos de ambas bocas, que lo único que podían hacer aparte de eso era repetirse una y otra vez hasta el cansancio cuanto se querían.

oOoOoOo

Londres jamás cambiaba. Siempre había sido así, lluviosa, lúgubre…oscura. Ni el paso de los años, ni los edificios nuevos que había construido hacía años habían hecho que el aire de la ciudad cambiara un poco.

Algo había pasado con su país. Estaba decayendo lentamente. Adiós a esa esplendorosa Inglaterra de antaño. Ahora parecía un suburbio inmenso. Horrible, espantoso. Y él allí, tirado en uno de los callejones londinenses, esperando.

-Arthur…

La voz tan conocida del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió con aire molesto y le dirigió una mirada fría.

-¿Y ahora?

Un manojo de billetes le rebotó en el rostro, seguido de una sonora carcajada. Apretó los puños con bronca, apretó también los dientes y reprimió el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su garganta desde hacía unos minutos. No era culpa de Escocia que se sintiera así. Al fin de cuentas, su hermano lo estaba ayudando a sobrellevar la inmundicia de vida que venía sosteniendo desde hacía diez años.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-De por ahí. Ya, estúpido, levántate, hay que comer. Llevamos días sin probar bocado.

La cálida mano del pelirrojo se posó en su hombro. En su piel helada, casi muerta. Sintió ganas de quitársela de un manotazo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó solo y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella, restregándola con un cariño inusual en él.

-No quiero comer.

Escocia no era muy amigo de las demostraciones cariñosas, y mucho menos si éstas tenía que ver con su hermano menor. Pero viéndolo así, no podía abandonarlo, aunque quisiera. Tenía que olvidar ese rencor que se había quedado a vivir en su corazón y ayudarlo. Aunque al final de cuentas, Arthur fuera un desagradecido, y cuando mejorase, lo pateara de su lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, el rubio se quitó la mano y le dio la espalda.

-Tampoco quiero tu compasión. Te odio, siempre te odié, y que nos hayamos aliado para no tener que morirnos de hambre no cambia las cosas. No seas hipócrita, lárgate y déjame en paz. Comeré cuando se me de la gana. Y si no quiero comer, y si me quiero morir podrido en este callejón, no vas a impedírmelo.

-Arthur…

-Inglaterra para ti. Aunque me hayan quitado mi patria, sigo siendo Inglaterra.

Escocia se apoyó contra el muro y fue descendiendo, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué? Antes de ver muerto a su hermano, se suicidaría el mismo. Era cierto, lo odiaba, por su egoísmo, por ser tan aislado y altanero…y a la vez lo quería. Y le dolía en el alma verlo así, arruinado, ojeroso y triste. Soltó un largo suspiro y encendió un cigarrillo, cerrando los ojos mientras largaba el humo por la boca. Arthur se recostó en el suelo y se quedó mirándolo un largo rato, con una expresión apenada en su rostro. Sus orbes verdes recorrieron el áspero cabello rojo cortado desprolijamente a navaja, el rostro sucio con tierra y sangre, la ropa estropeada y los zapatos embarrados…estaba casi irreconocible.

-Lo siento. No te odio…no puedo – balbuceó débilmente, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos – Y-yo…quisiera tener el poder para cambiar las cosas. Para rescatar a Alfred, para ayudar a todos los demás, para poder poner todo en su lugar. Para ayudarte a ti. Pero apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, sólo…pienso y pienso. Y extraño…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos cuando su hermano dejó de hablar. No era una buena imagen verlo tirado en el duro y frío suelo, con la ropa desgarrada y con ese antiguo cabello rubio suyo casi ausente. Mierda…le quedaba tan mal raparse…lo hacía verse más deteriorado de lo que estaba. Se acercó gateando hasta él, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Estaba llorando. Hacía mucho que no lo veía llorar. Años.

-Esperando no ganamos nada. No es tan sencillo suplicar al cielo que alguien resuelva las cosas por nosotros – murmuró acariciándole la espalda – y tampoco es sencillo dejarse morir como nosotros lo estamos haciendo.

Arthur giró su cuerpo y lo contempló. Escocia no era de los que daban un discurso moral así por así. ¿Tan mal se veía?

-¿No crees que es lo único que podemos hacer? Nos han quitado todo, nos han pateado el culo y nos han arrojado a la calle como perros. Perdí contacto con Alfred desde que…desde que tomó esa estúpida decisión. Perdí contacto con Francis, con Ludwig, con Kiku, con Matthew, con el descerebrado de Antonio…con China, con Italia…

-Pero me tienes a mí. Y aunque suene patético, yo haría lo que fuera para cuidarte. Después de todo, soy tu hermano. ¿De que sirve serlo si no soy capaz de olvidar nuestras guerras, nuestras masacres…todo?

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor. Mi propio país me ha traicionado, lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Tal vez te sientas herido porque te han quitado tus derechos…lo comprendo. Pero recuerda que somos varios los que componemos el país. Que a ti te hayan dado la delegación nacional no significa que a mí no me duela ver mi patria así como está. Quedamos tú y yo después de todo.

Inglaterra ahogó otro llanto al recordar que, en efecto, sólo quedaban ellos dos. No quería volver a recordar cómo habían terminado el resto de sus hermanos. Atinó a tragar saliva y a incorporarse, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su campera raída.

-Él lo sabe. Sabe que Alfred me confesaba todo a mí, sabe que yo conozco casi todo acerca de ese proyecto horrible. Por eso me esta buscando. Primero me hizo lo mismo que a Matthew. Y ahora me quiere eliminar, como hizo con…

-Sí, con ellos – completó Escocia – pero no pienso permitir que nos encuentre. Hay que moverse Arthur. Cuanto antes.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro antes de abrazarlo y recostarse en su hombro, buscando que le devolvieran aunque fuera un rastro de cariño en aquel gesto. El pelirrojo dudó, pero también necesitaba sentir algo más que odio, rencor, tristeza y soledad. Lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, con fuerza.

-Vayámonos de una vez, Arthur.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos mientras caminaban hacia algún bar de la desolada ciudad. De fondo sonaban gritos, disparos, la sirena desafinada de la policía…mezclada con el tétrico sonido del viento y los truenos. Londres era un infierno.

Pero comparado al resto del mundo, parecía un paraíso. Arthur arrastraba los pies cabizbajo, caminando un par de pasos delante de su hermano. La desgracia los unía, eso sí que era irónico teniendo en cuenta los enfrentamientos sangrientos que habían tenido siglos atrás. Miraba las paredes escritas con aerosol de los edificios, los vagabundos durmiendo en los umbrales…todo gris, ni una flor, ni un árbol…nada.

Sólo el rojo del cabello de su hermano, el verde de sus ojos…y nada más.

Se dio vuelta, extrañando su presencia. Presencia que antes le inspiraba odio, terror…miedo. Y ahora, paradójicamente, le infundía esperanzas y valor. Sentía ganas de abrazarse a él, como cuando era muy pequeño y las riñas entre ambos eran casi inexistentes. Pero se vería ridículo.

-Hey Scotland, do you wa…?

Se heló de terror al verlo en el suelo, en un charco de sangre que brotaba de algún lugar del cuerpo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y de llorar. Levantó la mirada y se congeló.

-Odio estos finales, Kirkland. Odio tener que matarte, siempre creí que nosotros merecemos una muerte más honrosa. Pero no tengo alternativa, o mueres tú, o mueren seres que valoro mucho. Me he cruzado de bando muy a mi pesar, porque me cansé de esperar que sucediera algo para cambiar esto. Lo siento muchísimo, Arthur. Pero este es el final.

El inglés contempló las pupilas verdes de la mujer que tenía enfrente, repletas de lágrimas pero con una mirada decidida. Vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones del mismo color. Siempre tan perfecta, tan linda, tan fingidamente delicada. Tan dulce incluso antes de quitarle la vida.

Ella. Hungría.

* * *

Vaya, sí que he incluido gente nueva en este capi xD

Sí, Hungría es como Gilbert, de los malos. Y Lituania también. Ese no estaba en la trama original, surgió así de la nada. Pero ocupa un papel importante, no podía omitirlo. Y hay uno que voy a lovear muchísimo hacer que se convierta en un cabrón, justamente porque su naturaleza no es así, es todo lo contrario. Lo hice figurar un poco en este capi 8/

¿Estuvo de más haber puesto eso con Lovi y Toño? Son cosas que pasan, no estaba planeado que lo hiciera, pero luego pensé que era poco creíble que no hicieran nada después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Y los dos son tan…pasionales 8L. Luego puse lo de Arthur y Escocia, para enfriar un poco… Ah…no sé que tal habrá quedado el haber metido a Escocia en la trama. Yo lo amo.

Ehm… no se cuando actualizaré de nuevo, porque me toca estudiar, trabajar, tengo varios fics que debo terminar de una vez…además el año que viene nos mudamos y hay que hacer todo eso de pintar la casa, arreglarla y todo, que quede como antes. Además…me he tildado un poco con la historia ToT. He cambiado totalmente la trama que tenía prevista para este fic. Osea…mejor dicho, lo que tenía planeado para más adelante lo he desechado, I don't know why. Eso significa que si iba a matar a algún personaje en especial más adelante ahora pienso no hacerlo con ese, si no con otro, si decidí emparejar A con B ahora se me ocurrió B con C y D con A y así. Pero la trama central, en sí, sigue siendo la misma xD. Mi mente es un desastre, y todo por no haber planificado bien las cosas. I`m suck. Como verán, cambié el summary, por las dudas. Alguien me recomendó cambiar el rating y así lo hice ^-^

Así que…espero no demorar mucho en actualizar, siento que las inspiración me va abandonando de a poco ToT

Y gracias por los reviews, me hacen poner contenta ^-^, y son cada vez más awesome. Y gracias YumiYumm Kazahaya por lo de los ojos de Lovi. ¿Preguntabas por él? Ahí está 8D

Mata ne~!


	6. Dudas

**Long way to your past life**

**VI**

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando uno de los espejos colgados en la pared y lastimando los ojos de ambos nórdicos que no estaban acostumbrados a un cielo tan despejado y a un ambiente tan caluroso.

-¿Qué me dices Norge? Te gusta el solcito español matutino que…

-Ya cállate, ¿sí?

Noruega se desperezó, ahogando un bostezo, y luego se levantó de la camilla, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana abierta, la cual cerró. Se quedó parado mirando la salita del hospital con desconfianza, especialmente el botiquín que les habían dejado a un costado, con vendas, alcohol y pomadas.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que no confío en ese tipo. Me cuesta creer que nos haya alojado aquí, sabiendo que somos prófugos internacionales. Debe querer algo a cambio.

-Eres demasiado suspicaz. Si te relajaras de vez en cuando podrías disfrutar más de la vida.

El rubio clavó sus pupilas claras en las del danés, curvando una ceja en ademán irónico. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la camilla que ocupaba el otro nórdico, tomando un extremo de la sábana y corriéndola apenas un poco, dejando al descubierto parte del torso de Dinamarca.

-¿Cómo va eso? – Dijo señalando con la cabeza el hombro vendado.

-Bien…supongo. Al menos eso dice el doctor.

Noruega hizo una sonrisa desganada y se recostó en la camilla, con las piernas colgando y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del delgado colchón.

-Entonces ya nos podemos ir. Este sitio no me agrada. Además tenemos que contactarnos con Suecia, le prometimos hacerlo cada dos días y ya ha pasado una semana.

-No seas así…este es el único lugar donde pudimos pegar un ojo en paz, sin preocuparnos si hay alguien acechando tras la puerta.

-Tú porque eres un descuidado.

Dinamarca soltó una risita y extendió uno de los brazos en dirección al noruego, llamándolo con la mano. Norge le hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se levantó, dejándolo al danés con el gesto en el aire.

-No puedes, tienes una herida en la pierna y en el hombro. Es increíble que pienses en esas cosas en la situación en la que nos encontramos. A veces me das lástima, Den.

El rubio dejó caer el brazo a un costado y se cubrió con la sábana, mirándolo con un gesto infantil en los labios.

-¿Qué hace que seas tan cruel?

-Tu estupidez.

-Pero casi morimos… y yo te salvé de la loca de Hungría. ¿Ni siquiera un beso vas a darme?

Noruega lanzó un beso indiferente al aire, en dirección a la camilla que ocupaba el mayor y se dedicó a juntar todas sus pertenencias, metiéndolas en un bolso.

-Voy a cambiarme, y luego bajaré para hablar con el doctor, a ver si te da el alta y nos vamos de aquí. Trata de no hacer algún desastre mientras me ausento.

Tomo de una mesita de metal unos pantalones, una remera y una campera y se encaminó hacia la puertita de madera que estaba entre las dos camas, la cual comunicaba con un pequeño baño con ducha. Pasó por el costado de Dinamarca sin mirarlo, con su expresión fría que lo caracterizaba; sin embargo la mano del danés lo detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca y jalándolo hacia él, de tal modo que Noruega tuvo que soltar su ropa y dejarla caer al suelo, para que le quedara su mano libre y pudiera apoyarla sobre la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza rubia de su compañero, a fin de no caer sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres? – murmuró con frialdad, sin inmutarse.

Dinamarca sólo sonrió, como siempre, como hacía cada día de su vida con Noruega. Y el rubio de corazón helado lo imitó, como pocas veces lo hacía. Como cada vez que Dinamarca insistía en buscarle ese camino a su corazón que el noruego se empecinaba en bloquear pero que finalmente se permitía conceder.

-Idiota.

Y cerró los ojos.

oOoOoOo

-Creí que habías dicho que íbamos a buscar un lugar para descansar. Jamás hubiera creído que te referías a robar.

Los finos copos de nieve caían sobre la tibia mano de la belga, derritiéndose lentamente al contacto con esta. Tras ella, unos cuantos metros detrás, estaba el canadiense revolviendo unos cajones y metiendo varias cosas en un bolso, inspeccionando heladeras y alacenas en busca de comida.

-No tenemos para comer y el dinero que tenemos es por si necesitamos salir del país en un caso de emergencia. Hace diez minutos que te pedí que te cambiaras, y que me des un sermón ahora me ayuda muy poco. ¡Y dije que no te asomaras a las ventanas!

-Matt… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Te has portado como un idiota en todo el camino!

Bélgica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada. Tenía razón. En las largas horas que tardaron en atravesar el camino Canadá no le escuchó absolutamente ni una palabra. Y por supuesto que ella no continuó. Odiaba que la ignoraran cuando se trataba de algo importante.

-Matt… ¿me estás escuchando?

-Après, Bel, après. No tengo tiempo ahora…

La rubia apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres antes de tomar aire y girarse para ir a tomar al americano por los hombros y prácticamente empujarlo hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared.

-Mira niñato insolente, teóricamente soy mayor que tú, así que me debes respeto – murmuró apretando los dientes. Y Canadá jamás la había visto de ese modo – me vas a escuchar ahora, y si digo ahora, es porque, quieras o no, será ahora, ¿me entendiste?

El joven solamente asintió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, en un afán por no quedar tan cerca del rostro de la belga. No era miedo, simplemente no quería problemas, y menos con una chica con ese carácter. Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, intentando contener una mueca risueña, mueca que Bélgica captó al instante.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada, Bel, te escucho.

-Voy a ser breve, por que sé que tienes razón, tiempo es con lo que menos contamos. Además, es urgente que lo sepas, por si algo llegara a pasarme. Los que me seguían eran de mi tierra, ¿eso te lo conté?

El canadiense miró hacia el techo, mordiéndose un labio y ruborizándose aún más.

-No me contaste absolutamente nada.

-Ya deja de hacer caras tontas y mírame a los ojos.

Matthew obedeció, tragando saliva y conteniendo heroicamente la risa. Tan heroicamente que Bélgica no pudo distinguirla, eso sumado a la escasa luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, ya que para no despertar sospechas no habían encendido ninguna lámpara dentro de la casa.

-Eran belgas, todos los que mataste – al pronunciar aquello la ex-colonia inglesa palideció, recordando aquello – los mandó el gobierno de mi país porque violé una de las cláusulas principales del contrato que nos hicieron firmar a todos nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas? – Canadá asintió – Bien, estaba harta de mi vida, y decidí investigar un poco a mi jefe. Las chicas de la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba me ayudaron a cubrir mis ausencias. Y de mientras yo me disfrazaba y me colaba en su despacho. Estuve miles de veces ahí antes, me sabía las contraseñas, el lugar de las llaves, todo, me fue fácil. Y fue cuando me enteré de que había otro que, al igual que yo, estaba intentando infiltrarse en algo que llamaban "proyecto Heartland". Se trataba de Antonio. Y estaban planeando eliminarlo… ¿captas eso? ¡Eliminar a Antonio! Cuando quise salir del país para poder prevenirle, me descubrieron y bueno, pensé que me perderían el rastro en tu territorio, pero me equivoqué.

Canadá frunció el ceño.

-¿Proyecto Heartland? ¿Tienes idea de qué se trata? ¿Es una conspiración a nivel nacional o…?

-Mundial, Matt. Muchos países están en eso, mejor dicho, los gobiernos de muchas naciones, las cuales, casualmente, son las que han dejado de tener un representante. Como Italia, España, tú, yo, Suiza, Inglaterra, todos los países nórdicos…

-¿Dijiste Inglaterra? – el rostro del joven americano adquirió una expresión de desesperación que apenó en cierta manera a la belga.

-Sí, al menos eso era lo que decían. Que Arthur y ese tipo…el escocés, eran los únicos que quedaban porque ya se habían encargado del resto de los hermanos. Y que el próximo era Islandia. Es horrible, y eso no es lo peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor?

-Dos cosas. Uno: hay varios representantes que se han unido a esta conspiración. Sé que hay más o menos como cinco o seis, que están reclutados por el creador de todo esto, y son quienes se encargan de eliminar a gente como nosotros. Me extraña que quienes me hayan perseguido hayan sido los de la gendarmería de mi tierra, y es por eso que creo que lo peor no ha sucedido. Creo que van a enviar a uno de ellos a por mí y a por ti, porque ya deben estar al tanto de tu situación. El problema es que… no sé la identidad de esos cinco o seis, por lo que podemos toparnos con…no sé, con Francia por ejemplo, y no sabremos si es un agente encubierto o no. ¿Comprendes la situación?

-No te preocupes, podemos cruzar la frontera y pedirle auxilio a Alfred. Él sabrá que hacer, le explicaremos todo, y de paso, le informamos de todo esto que me... - Bélgica negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso era lo que me faltaba decirte.

Matthew se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano…? No me digas por favor que está muert…

-No sé qué es peor. Tu hermano es quien está detrás de todo esto. Estados Unidos es el cerebro de esta conspiración, y Alfred Jones es quien lleva los hilos de todo. Ni siquiera es su presidente, es él. Es él el que imparte las órdenes de mandar a asesinar a España, a Islandia, y a mí.

-Impo…imposible – balbuceó el americano, conteniendo las lágrimas. Aunque le costara creerlo, había tanta sinceridad y seguridad en los aterrados ojos de la chica rubia que no podía dudar de lo que le decía. Y a la vez le parecía tan desatinado… - Alfred jamás sería capaz de algo así. Ese no es mi hermano… ¡no hay manera de que maquine algo semejante!

-Matthew – Bélgica lo abrazó con fuerza – yo misma lo vi hablando por la pantalla con mi jefe. ¡Las órdenes de matar a Islandia salieron de su boca, yo las oí! Lo siento tanto Matt, te juro que lo siento…

Canadá cerró los ojos, intentando procesar la información. Dijera lo que dijera ella, él estaba seguro de que había algo más detrás de todo eso. Y que su hermano debía estar en algún lugar, o tal vez muerto, pero no había forma de que ese fuera Alfred, su misma sangre, aquel con quien había compartido tantos momentos bellos en su infancia y juventud. Se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían brotado de esos ojos violáceos y se separó de la belga, intentando mirarla a los ojos.

-Bel, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien y… saldremos de ésta. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Te protegeré y…trataremos de encontrarle una solución a esto. Tú solo… quédate a mi lado. Si actuamos juntos y correctamente, difícilmente creo que nos encuentren, al menos por ahora.

Tenía en la garganta un llanto que luchaba por salir. Las noticias que la rubia le había proporcionado le habían caído como un balde de agua fría, no se esperaba algo de esas dimensiones. Para nada. Pero estaba acostumbrado a soportar esas situaciones, a resignarse y a permanecer con la mente en frío, para poder hallar mejor una evasiva. Así que decidió esbozar una sonrisa amplia y acariciarle el cabello para brindarle seguridad.

-Estoy bien – repitió. – Ahora lo primordial es aprovisionarnos y largarnos de este lugar.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Créeme que a esta altura pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme. Olvídalo, estoy bien.

La europea curvó los labios en un mohín de aprobación y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Matthew miró hacia arriba, ruborizándose luego al clavar sus pupilas en las de la belga. La chica inclinó la cabeza a un costado, sin entender el porqué de esos gestos. Parpadeó y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, exigiendo una respuesta, a la que el canadiense respondió con una carcajada suave.

-Bel…

-¿Qué…?

-La próxima vez que te tires encima de alguien para intimidarlo, asegúrate de que tienes abrochada la camisa.

La rubia bajó la mirada, sonrojada, y contempló la larga hilera de botones sin prender, los cuales ofrecían una vista perfecta de su pecho y de incluso su ombligo. Porque realmente, no se había abrochado ninguno, se había enfurecido tanto con la actitud pedante del canadiense que no se percató de que se estaba vistiendo. Al menos el sostén que llevaba puesto era bonito.

-No te quise interrumpir porque estabas demasiado rabiosa, pero que conste que no te miré ni te…

-¡Imbécil!

La cachetada que recibió resonó en toda la cocina, y le dejó cuatro dedos perfectamente marcados en una mejilla. El oficial norteamericano no replicó ni se quejó, solamente se friccionó la lesión causada, sin dejar de reírse. Bélgica le dio la espalda y volvió al mismo lugar de antes, detrás de una columna, para terminar de vestirse.

-Tú realmente tienes genes franceses… idiota.

Canadá se acomodó el cabello y continuó con su tarea de vaciar el refrigerador y la alacena, ignorando las murmuraciones de la belga. Se alegraba de haberla sacado de ese estado de nerviosismo y temor en la que se encontraba, y el haber fingido que no le había afectado todo aquello le había resultado. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Se conocía bastante bien, y sabía que no era capaz de soportar tantas cosas sin poder desahogarse aunque fuera tan solo en dos minutos. Terminó de empacar las cosas, metió la comida en el bolso que llevaba y se dirigió al pasillo de la derecha.

-Bel, no te asomes a las ventanas, voy al baño un segundo…

-Como digas, Francis Bonnefoy…

Ignoró el comentario. Se hubiera reído mucho en otro momento, pero no podía. Apenas cerró la puerta tras sí, encendió la luz, se apoyó contra la pared con azulejos blancos y se largó a llorar.

oOoOoOo

Dos disparos le había dado. Uno le había pasado rozando la sien, y el otro había impactado en un poste de luz que estaba detrás de él. Hubo un tercero, unos segundos después de los anteriores, y ese sí dio en el blanco. Pero no en el lugar correcto, sino en el hombro, y el inglés cayó al suelo de rodillas, todavía asustado y sorprendido. La sangre le salía a borbotones.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez, Héderváry? - gritó cuando pudo salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Lo mismo se preguntaba ella. Había disparado al azar, esperando que una de las municiones impactara por casualidad contra la cabeza del rubio, pero solamente una penetró en el cuerpo del británico. No quería matarlo, deseaba con toda su alma que apareciera aquel pelirrojo encapuchado y terminara el trabajo por ella, aunque luego la tildara de inútil. Ella podía alegar luego un fuerte dolor en la pierna, en aquella herida que el danés le había hecho, dolor que le condujo a un mareo y por eso no pudo atinar bien las balas. ¿Y si huía de la escena? No, no podía. Probablemente aquel chico la estaba vigilando desde lo alto y al verla cometer ese acto de traición le volaría la cabeza sin dudarlo. ¿Qué hacer?

Y de mientras, Arthur seguía desangrándose en el suelo, estrujándose el hombro para detener la hemorragia, cosa que no lograba con mucho éxito. Se había arrastrado hasta el cuerpo de su hermano, situándose encima y mojándose la ropa con el charco carmesí que lo rodeaba. Llevó su otra mano hasta la garganta del escocés, buscando ansiosamente el pulso que le indicaría que no se había quedado solo en el mundo. Abandonado a la voluntad de una desquiciada, de un puñado de corruptos y, peor aún, sin poder rescatar a Alfred. Lo sintió, débilmente había algo que latía bajo la piel. Pero de nada servía si la húngara le daba a él el disparo final.

Elizabeta se adelantó unos pasos, con seguridad en su caminar pero con una gran indecisión en su interior. Se quedó mirando el horrible cuadro formado por los dos hermanos, uno con los ojos abiertos, pero inconsciente, con una herida profunda en un costado de la cabeza. La sangre apenas se confundía con su cabello. Y encima de él, protegiéndole de la lluvia que arreciaba cada vez más, el rubio, que se aferraba al otro cuerpo y la miraba desafiante, con el odio llameando en sus pupilas verdes.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a pedirme que no te mate? ¿No vas a hacer un intento para evitar lo inevitable, Kirkland?

-Púdrete. A lacras como tú, a cobardes que se excusan detrás de un supuesto motivo, cuando lo que llevas dentro es rencor y lo que necesitas es quitarles a otros lo que a ti nunca se te otorgó, a esas ratas, no.

Hungría apretó el puño y le apuntó, esta vez segura, en medio de la frente.

-Tú no sabes nada. No sabes lo que se siente proteger a alguien que no te ama, que no valora tu esfuerzo. Yo no tengo rencor, imbécil. Lo que tengo es dolor, y deberías tenerle más miedo a eso.

-Ya te lo dije. Púdrete, preciosa.

La castaña apretó los dientes con rabia. No se contuvo, no tenía planeado disparar y no lo hizo, pero sí le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, enfurecida. Se arrodilló delante de él y lo tomó del cuello, apoyándole el cañón del arma sobre los labios, sin importarle la sangre que ahora escupía el inglés.

-No me jodas, inglesito. Odio este trabajo, lo odio, pero no tengo alternativa. No quiero matarte, pero si no es así, Rod se muere. Quisiera sacrificarte y luego revivirte en secreto, pero es imposible. Así que deja de provocarme y cierra esos ojos altaneros, que no quiero seguir mirándote cuando te haga reventar esa cara de prepotente.

-Jamás.

La chica no lo podía creer. Ahora se sentía segura de matarlo, la duda había desaparecido. La sangre fría le corría por las venas, podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón acompasándose y volviendo a un ritmo normal. Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. Quiso tirar el revólver a un costado, lejos, pero no pudo, todo lo contrario, su dedo índice comenzó a hacer presión sobre el gatillo. Y empezó a comprender que ya no había diferencia entre matar a un civil y a un par de ella. A otra nación. A pesar de eso, muy en el fondo de su corazón necesitaba que alguien la detuviera. Lo que fuere. Ella no quería quitarle la vida. Ella no quería matar a nadie.

-Hungría, demoras demasiado.

La voz suave hizo que se incorporara y se girara, dejando al inglés en el suelo. Gracias a Dios había aparecido él. Aquel chico de cabello escarlata, con la campera de algodón totalmente empapada y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. De todos modos Arthur y Escocia morirían, pero al menos no sería ella quien los asesinara. Y el cargo de conciencia sería menor, aunque a la larga, la culpa la cargaría hasta el final, por siempre.

-¿De nuevo tú?

-Prefiero pensar que estás algo agotada y confundida en lugar de reconocer que estás dudando de tu oficio. Por esta vez, te cubro y te ahorro el trabajo. Pero no habrá una próxima vez. Una nueva vacilación, y sin previo aviso me voy a encargar de volarle la cabeza al austríaco en tu propia cara. ¿Me oyes?

-S-sí.

-Ya, lárgate lejos. Yo me ocupo, y cuando termine, te enviaré un mensaje para que le avises a Alfred que está hecho. Adiós.

Pisó varios charcos mientras retrocedía, hasta que finalmente dio media vuelta y se alejó velozmente, abrazándose a sí misma. Esperaba escuchar el sonido de los dos disparos, ansiosa. Y con cada instante que transcurría y no sucedía nada se aterrorizaba. Tal vez a ese joven no le entretenía matarlos rápidamente. Podría cómodamente volver sobre sus pasos y rescatarlos… o podía echarse a correr en dirección contraria y huir de esa culpa que la acechaba. Optó por la segunda opción, escapando mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? ¿Amar a la persona equivocada? ¿Eso era todo?

De repente el celular vibró en su bolsillo. El corazón se le detuvo y lo sacó veloz, con tanta mala suerte que se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al piso.

-Mierda…dios, que no sea él…que no sea él…por favor.

"Alfred dio nuevas órdenes. Tenemos que reunirnos porque la próxima misión es en Bielorrusia. Creo que ya estás al tanto. Trabajaremos juntos, ¿no es genial? Pero déjame hacer la mejor parte, tonta. Con cariño: el grandioso yo"

Suspiró relajada. Era Gilbert. Sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla un largo rato, ilusionada. Prusia le hacía olvidar los malos ratos, le hacía sentirse querida, valorada, necesaria. Incluso le hacía olvidar que ella era una asesina. Le daba esperanzas, incluso llegaba a creer que podía convencerlo para que juntos pudieran desvincularse de toda esa basura. ¿Y qué mejor que dar ella el primer paso?

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y corrió, volviendo sobre su camino, esquivando charcos y basura acumulada en las esquinas. Tal vez estaba a tiempo para matar a ese cretino y rescatar a los dos británicos. Si lo lograba, tenía que alertar a Austria para que se escondiese en algún lugar, y luego comunicarle a Prusia su decisión, con la esperanza de que él la apoyara y se le uniera. Sí, las cosas podían cambiar.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?

Detuvo su marcha cuando sintió esa voz brotar desde un callejón, exactamente el mismo por donde planeaba cortar camino. Se apoyó sin aliento contra el muro, observando como el joven surgía de las sombras y se le acercaba, con una navaja ensangrentada en la mano y una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-Y-yo…

-Voy a tener que avisarle al jefe de que no eres una pieza de confianza. No debería asignarte tareas tan importantes a una indecisa e insubordinada como tú.

-No tengo porqué obedecerte a ti. Sólo respondo a las órdenes de Alfred, y regresaba para ver si habías hecho bien las cosas – pronunció con seguridad, intentando no asustarse por el aspecto insano de quien estaba delante de ella.

-Así está mejor. Sí, ya terminé, no más hermanitos británicos rondando por la tierra. No es necesario que los recojas, a nadie le importan ya. Con el aspecto que tienen, van a creer que son otros pordioseros más del montón.

-¿Entonces…?

-Misión cumplida, Elizabeta. Yo me largo. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dicho eso paso por su lado, dándole una palmada en la cabeza que le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Lo siguió con la vista, hasta que dobló por una calle y desapareció. No se le había pasado por alto la sangre que manaba de la palma de la mano del pelirrojo. Tal vez Arthur había presentado batalla antes de morir.

Tuvo ganas de ir a verlos. Al menos para cerrarles los ojos y arrastrarlos a un lugar al abrigo de la lluvia. O enterrarlos, como se lo merecían. Como habían hecho con Antonio (aunque bueno, después lo habían desenterrado…) y con Gales. A Islandia jamás lo encontraron, el mar era demasiado inmenso como para ponerse a buscar un cuerpo tan pequeño, y los irlandeses se perdieron entre todos los cadáveres que habían quedado desechos en aquel "accidente" del subterráneo.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió pronto. Algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Se quitó la gorra y se desató el cabello, que estaba empapado, para estrujarlo y volvérselo a atar. Camino a su alojamiento, sacó su móvil y se dispuso a responderle el mensaje a Gilbert, esperando que con eso sus penas desaparecieran. Aunque fuera sólo por unos cortos minutos.

oOoOoOo

-535, Evans.

-Sí señor.

-Acepté tu pedido. Vas a ir a Canadá esta misma tarde, a por Buckles y la belga. Hemos tenido varios inconvenientes y no nos quedó otra que tener de aquí para allá a un par de agentes nuestros…

-¿Agente 123, Beilschmidt? Estuve al tanto. Me enteré de que va a mandarlo hacia Rusia junto con la chica que me salvó en Madrid.

-Estás bien informado, ella es la 987, Héderváry. Se nos ha unido hace unos meses. Puede que te cruces con ella un par de veces, creo que hacen un buen equipo. Pero esta vez te voy a asignar a un compañero nuevo, que está en la división hace bastante, y que creo que no has tenido el placer de conocer.

John asintió, mirando hacia la figura nueva y algo baja de estatura que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Tenía cabellos negros y un traje blanco que hacían un buen contraste, la expresión de seriedad y a la vez de humildad le dieron algo de confianza. El joven se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia, para lego estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa.

-Él es el 040, Honda Kiku. Te será de mucha ayuda, es buen tirador y maneja armas blancas mejor que varios de la unidad. Puedes confiar en él, ha estado aquí desde el principio, casi como tú y Beilschmidt.

-Un gusto conocerlo – Evans le sonrió y volvió a concentrase en los papeles que tenía en la mano – entonces partiremos esta tarde… ¿cómo ubicarlo? No creo que continúe en Montreal…

-Según las últimas noticias de mis fuentes, está en las afueras de Halifax en estos momentos, y está con la chica. Están armados, ya que han saqueado un bonito arsenal del Departamento de Policía donde Buckles trabajaba. Pero has tenido peores situaciones, te será fácil, supongo.

-Por supuesto, comandante. Y más aún si se trata de ese mal nacido.

-Otra cosa. La chica belga sabe secretos de nuestra organización. Es indispensable eliminarla primero, antes de que escape. Buckles debe estar al tanto de esa información, ya que a esta altura es muy probable que ella se la haya comunicado. Por eso, es preciso que no los dejen escapar. ¿Comprendido?

-A la perfección mi capitán. ¿Y tú, Honda? – dijo alegre, dándole un suave codazo al japonés.

-Comprendido.

-Entonces, a descansar, que en unas seis horas sale el avión. Suerte chicos.

oOoOoOo

-Berwald… contesta, por favor.

Noruega se apoyó sobre el pecho del danés, rogando interiormente para que el sueco atendiera el celular. Habían logrado que les dieran el alta y que los dejaran marcharse sin pagar los costos médicos. De alguna manera todo les había resultado demasiado fácil, y eso no le gustaba demasiado. Quería alejarse de aquel hospital cuanto antes, y el pasarse diez minutos en el teléfono público de enfrente no le caía mucho en gracia.

-Déjale un correo de voz, no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo en la calle, idiota. Mira si esa loca nos vuelve a encontrar…

-Es que me preocupa…

-A mí también, pero no por eso nos vamos a exponer así. Déjale un correo, mierda, y larguémonos de este sitio.

Así lo hizo. Dinamarca se resignó y grabó un mensaje en el contestador del rubio de gafas, comunicándole que habían tenido un percance pero que estaban sanos y salvos. Le dejó el número del celular que acababan de adquirir hacía unas horas, pidiéndole que se comunicara con ellos cuanto antes, y luego colgó.

-Vamos, hay que buscar un lugar donde descansar esta noche.

-El hospital era cómodo, sigo sin entender porqué eres tan desconfiado.

-Y yo sigo sin entender porqué eres tan despreocupado… ¿sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Si Suecia hubiese encontrado a Fin, ya estaría en su casa, pero tampoco responde allí.

-¿Crees que pudo haberle pasado algo? – murmuró el danés.

-A Suecia no, él sabe manejarse solo. Me preocupa Tino. No se comunica con nosotros desde hace cinco años. Deberíamos haberlo buscado antes, y no dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Solo deseo que no corra la misma suerte que Islandia.

Ambos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio. Lo de Islandia no había sido una tragedia, ni tampoco un accidente. Sabían que Gilbert había tenido mucho que ver en ese asunto, y aunque no fuere así, estaban demasiado seguros de que detrás de esa muerte estaba el proyecto de Alfred. Bueno, de _ese _Alfred.

Más tarde seguramente recibirían un mensaje de Suecia, informándoles que no había hallado el paradero de Finlandia, y que los que lo conocían le habían perdido el rastro hacía bastante. Pero de mientras, caminaron por las calles madrileñas, aspirando el aire tranquilo y con un sabor a tregua que hacía mucho no les era concedida. Aunque fuera por unos días, tendrían unos momentos para descansar de tanto ajetreo y de tantas tristezas.

* * *

Sorry por la demora. Perdí la inspiración, o como se llame, en algún lugar de mi habitación y no la encontraba. Digamos que la hallé a medias, porque este capi de veras que apesta. Al menos a mí no me gusta para nada.

Para aquellos que quieran saber un poco más, hay una pequeña aclaración con respecto al nombre del proyecto. Hay una teoría que dice que toda aquella nación que logre dominar la región que, más o menos, se encuentra en la zona de Europa oriental y una buena parte de Asia (abreviando, buena parte de Rusia y China) dominará el mundo. A alguien se le ocurrió eso, no es cosa mía xD, igual muy cierto no debe ser porque, de hecho, la URSS abarcaba esa zona. Y que yo sepa, ya no existe más.

Así que les he pasado un pequeño dato, no se si muy interesante, pero en fin, es algo real en medio de tanta fantasía. Si mal no recuerdo esa cosa se llamaba "Teoría de Hearthland" así, tal cual. ¡Googleando sale! (pero no lo hagan, son artículos aburridos xD)

Continuaré después del examen de ingreso de la facu, o sea mediados de marzo D8 Si es que me va bien, si repruebo, me suicidaré 8D. ¡Deséenme suerte, porque la voy a necesitar!

Y gracias por los hermosos reviews que dejan. Amo cada uno de ellos, y encima hay varios que me hacen reír de lo lindo~

¡Besos! ¡Hasta entonces! Y ya que estoy, feliz año nuevo! ¡Que la pasen genial, que beban mucha sidra, cerveza, vino, champagne, whisky, ron o lo que sea y que arranquen con todo el 2011!

¡Sayonara!


	7. Remordimientos

¡Regresé! Súper feliz, porque… ¿saben? ¡APROBÉ! ¡FUCK YEAH!

Cariños a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen esta cosa 8D. En especial a mi adorada Reiga. Y a Miru. ¿Querías acción? ¡Take this! (¿?)

* * *

Long way to your past life

**VII**

Desde lejos podía apreciarse un largo mechón curvilíneo meciéndose al viento, porque todo el resto del rubio cabello del canadiense permanecía oculto bajo una gorra de los _NY Yankees, _uno de los pocos regalos que aún conservaba de su hermano. El cielo estaba estrellado, como pocas veces solía estar, y la brisa fresca del océano le provocaba ligeros escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aún así, seguía con las pupilas clavadas en algún lugar del aire, mirando sin mirar algo en particular, simplemente pensando.

-¿Qué estamos esperando exactamente, Matt? – preguntó Bélgica, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento mientras se alisaba el pañuelo negro que cubría sus bucles dorados – Llevamos más de tres horas aquí.

-Algún carguero que nos lleve del otro lado, supongo – respondió, sin mucha convicción.

-¿Que nos lleve adonde? ¿Sabes que van a requisar cada embarcación que parta de este país?

Matthew sonrió desganado y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la de la rubia, sin mirarla.

-Tranquila. Tenemos con que defendernos.

Por la cabeza de la europea se cruzaron en un segundo varias imágenes de los tiroteos y persecuciones que había sufrido días atrás. Por supuesto, se imaginó que Canadá llamaba "defenderse" al empleo de las armas y cartuchos que había robado del cuartel de policía de Montreal aquella espantosa noche. Se inquietó de solo pensar que volvería a vivir semejante situación, pero las suaves palmadas del chico del país del norte la calmaron un poco.

-Supongo que sabes lo que haces. No olvides que soy sólo una chica indefensa, protégeme como tal, o mi hermano te matará.

-Holanda, ¿eh? Descuida – murmuró, bajando la visera hasta que la sombra de ésta le cubriera los ojos – lo último que querría sería causarle problemas.

Bélgica giró la cabeza para observarlo mejor. La sonrisa entristecida del norteamericano y el tono de voz con el que había pronunciado las últimas palabras le trajeron a la memoria un par de recuerdos viejos que ya casi había olvidado. Sí, siempre había dudado de la amistad que mantenían ellos dos, siempre le había recriminado al neerlandés que no le mandara cada año esa caja llena de… _porquería_, como ella la llamaba. Y a Canadá le encantaba, aunque Alfred le tirara la puerta abajo al holandés cada vez que se enteraba del contrabando disfrazado bajo la etiqueta de "encomienda".

Eran buenos amigos, a pesar de los pocos ratos que compartían juntos. Y aunque el canadiense fuera, al principio, reacio a las muestras de afecto del europeo, sabía que le gustaban. Sabía que Holanda lo necesitaba, como la necesitaba a ella. Como necesitaba a esa hierba espantosa.

-Hace mucho que no sé de él. Supongo que estará bien… dudo que se haya unido a esos.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Los labios fruncidos del ojivioleta le indicaron que si no podía responderle era porque estaba conteniendo un llanto de impotencia, y decidió mirar a otro lado, antes de tener que mirar la solitaria lágrima que comenzaba a bajar por la mejilla del americano. Cargaba demasiadas emociones encima como para obligarle a entablar una conversación que prefería no tocar, así que cerró los ojos y siguió aguardando. Ambos yacían acostados desde hacía varias horas sobre la cubierta de un yate abandonado en el muelle, a la espera de algún barco que los llevara ocultos hasta Europa, más precisamente hasta Francia.

-Me sorprende que no haya nadie por estos lados… ¿no te parece raro, Matt? – preguntó, pasados varios minutos.

-Sí. Pero no nos queda otra. Si nos vienen a buscar, sabremos como actuar, así que descuida.

El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta, tan lenta que hacía que la hermana del holandés se comenzara a poner nerviosa. Y de nada valían los gestos alentadores del canadiense. Ya se estaba desesperando, cuando el sonido apenas imperceptible del agua siendo agitada hizo que Canadá se incorporara de golpe, sentándose con una sonrisa satisfecha, y mirando hacia el horizonte, donde la silueta de un buque rompía la perfecta línea entre el cielo y el océano. Avanzaba perezosamente, sin prisa, y el canadiense sintió algo de alivio, por primera vez desde aquella llamada de la belga a su despacho.

-¡Bel! Mira, allí viene uno. Estamos de buenas hoy, ¿eh? – susurró.

-Deja de armar tanto revuelo, o vas a arruinar todo, idiota. ¿Y cómo sabes que ese barco es seguro?

Matthew sonrió aún más y se puso de pie, tomando el pesado bolso cargado de armas y provisiones.

-Los conozco, son de mi país. El peligro no radica en la tripulación, sino en los que nos podrían atacar desde la costa a la hora de subir. Ven, bajemos – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Estás siendo demasiado descuidado, ahí parado cualquiera puede verte. Yo en tu lugar…

La rubia palideció, y aunque siguió intentando inconscientemente de terminar la frase, no podía quitar los ojos del diminuto haz de luz roja que había aparecido de repente sobre la frente del americano.

Y fue cuestión de suerte que en ese instante Matthew se arrodillara para tranquilizarla, porque una centésima de segundo después una bala paso silbando por encima de ellos, atravesando el espacio que había ocupado antes la cabeza del canadiense. El ojivioleta miró hacia arriba y luego frunció el entrecejo, aún sin caer en la cuenta de que no había sido perforado de milagro por un proyectil silencioso que había partido desde la costa.

-¿Qué demonios fue es…?

Bélgica lo tomo de los hombros bruscamente, acercándosele hasta que la visera de la gorra chocó contra su propia frente. Presa de un ataque de pánico repentino, empezó a temblar, muerta de miedo, mirándolo fijamente y con los ojos desproporcionadamente abiertos de par en par. Lo sacudió varias veces antes de susurrarle, con voz queda.

-¡Ya están aquí!

Del otro lado, recostado sobre los restos de un rompehielos, un joven enmascarado se incorporaba, abandonando su posición y dando un salto hasta caer al suelo. Segundos antes, debajo de la máscara de tela negra había una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual había mutado a una expresión de fastidio después de notar como su víctima esquivaba inconscientemente la primera de sus balas.

-Fallé – murmuró pateando el casco de motociclista negro que se encontraba en el piso - pero no se me va a escapar. No de nuevo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. Los últimos días habían sido bastantes densos para él. Por lo que unas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal. Recogió el objeto que había maltratado, con una expresión de odio adherida al rostro. Realmente le molestaba mucho reconocer un fracaso, por más pequeño que este fuese.

-Yo lo cubro desde aquí, si lo prefiere. O podría aguardar en el muelle.

Evans chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado. Si ese idiota no se hubiese agachado justo cuando disparaba, ya estaría disfrutando de la felicidad de vengar a su hermano, y Kiku seguramente ya estaría yendo tras la belga. El oriental tenía fama de cumplir cada cosa que se le ordenaba, y estaba seguro de que la rubia no se resistiría por mucho tiempo, por lo que ambos ya deberían estar festejando el éxito de la misión. Maldito canadiense.

Se volteó para observar a su compañero, antes de subirse a la moto y colocarse el casco.

-Ya, deja de hablar así, dije que me tutearas. Y no me cubras, no lo necesito. Pero sería bueno que inspeccionaras por la costa, por las dudas. No podemos fallar.

oOoOoOo

Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de mirar por la ventana como las primeras luces del alba tenían al cielo de un color levemente rosado. La vista era aún más hermosa cuando el cielo estaba poblado de esas nubes blancas y gordas, que parecían espuma, llenas de relieves curvilíneos y de formas extrañas.

-Son hermosas. Vale la pena madrugar para ver esto, ¿no?

Lovino contestó con un sonido de aprobación y se reclinó sobre el hombro del español, soltando sin querer un suspiro de tranquilidad, tan sincero y tan largo que Antonio lo miró de reojo, curvando el entrecejo pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Suena como si llevaras mucho tiempo sin relajarte.

Oh, sí. Mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal decirle al tonto de los tomates que desde que había desaparecido no había podido tener ni un solo segundo de paz? No, porque eso significaría hacerle saber que había estado trabajando mucho para encontrarlo y sacarlo del anonimato de Madrid, y por ende tenía que contarle que se había manchado las manos un par de veces y que estaba mucho más al tanto de los asuntos de Alfred Jones que lo que España suponía. No, había que rehuirle a ese tema.

-Puede ser. Pero ya tengo lo que quiero.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el ibérico, para luego darse cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que había dicho Lovino, y en parte también por la mirada resentida que le había dirigido este – Ah... claro.

-No cambias tú, ¿ah?

España lo abrazó, obligándole suavemente a que se reclinara, de modo que la mejilla derecha del menor quedara pegada contra su pecho. Italia no hizo ningún intento de resistirse, contrario a las demostraciones de rechazo que antes solía presentar cuando Antonio se ponía cariñoso. Solamente emitió un gruñido y rodeó, como pudo, la cintura del otro con sus brazos, suspirando nuevamente.

-Tampoco quiero que cambies. Aunque el mundo se caiga de a pedazos, quiero que seas siempre el mismo idiota.

Y tan solo faltaba el "te quiero así como eres" para que España se sintiera en la gloria. Pero con Lovino en sus brazos, disfrutando de una paz que creía, jamás volvería a vivir... no podía pedir más. No deseaba nada más, excepto, por supuesto, que aquella serenidad nunca se acabara.

-Gracias por liberarme. Creí que terminaría mis días ahí, sin poder ayudar a mi país, a los demás, y... sin verte.

Romano cerró los ojos y murmuró para sí unas palabras en italiano. Y Antonio no necesitó hacer mucha memoria, reconoció a aquellos vocablos como los frecuentes insultos que empleaba el latino cada vez que estaba molesto. Así que no dudó en levantarle el mentón cariñosamente con una mano, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se tomó sus buenos segundos para contestar, pero lo hizo. Italia sabía que en algún momento se lo tenía que decir, pero trató de escoger bien sus palabras, para que el mayor no lo malinterpretara, o, peor, estuviese en desacuerdo.

-Me molesta que sigas mirando hacia atrás.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Al resto de su fundamento lo consideró como peligroso, ya que Antonio cómodamente podría derivar otras preguntas que no estaría dispuesto a contestar. Hizo silencio, esperando que la persona a su lado le respondiera. Y como la respuesta no se hacía presente, y la impaciencia aumentaba, se deshizo del abrazo del español, quedando solamente sentado a su lado y con una mirada acusadora en los ojos.

-¿No puedes dejar el pasado...?

-Lovi, no puedes pedirme eso – lo interrumpió - Tal vez nuestros pasares estos veinte años no fueron iguales, pero sé que tienes idea de qué fue exactamente lo que desencadenó todo. No podemos escondernos de la realidad, por más lejos que estemos ahora.

-¿Significa que vas a irte? ¿Vas a volver a correr el riesgo de que te pongan una bala en la cabeza? ¿No te importa el trabajo que hice todo este tiempo para encontrarte y para sacarte de allí? ¿No te importa? – Lovino se levantó y le dio la espalda, sujetando con fuerza la baranda del balcón y mirando hacia el suelo – Después de todo lo que me…

Se detuvo. Si seguía hablando iba a embarrarlo todo.

Miró hacia el cielo. Ya había perdido ese fantástico sinfín de colores fusionados, las nubes ya no eran como pompones de algodón, sino simples manchas blanquecinas y grises sin forma alguna. Y comprendió que era verdad eso de que las cosas buenas nunca duran demasiado tiempo.

-Lovino – el ojiverde lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo girar hasta quedar enfrente suyo – yo no quiero dejarte. Quiero que el mundo se pudra, y que nosotros nos quedemos aquí, tranquilos, disfrutando de los días que nos queden, sean uno o miles… recuperar el tiempo que nos obligaron a perder. Pero pienso en Bel, en Feliciano, en Matt… en el resto. Pienso hasta en el idiota de Inglaterra. ¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán muerto? ¿Habrán escapado como nosotros? No lo sé. Y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, aunque adore estar contigo, aunque te ame más que a nada en el mundo.

Italia sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender del todo. Continuó sosteniéndole la mirada, resistiendo, de paso, el impulso inicial de acurrucarse en el pecho de Antonio. Porque aunque todo ese tiempo se había comportado como si todo lo pudiera, como si tuviese todo bajo control, seguía siendo el mismo de antes, seguía teniendo la misma debilidad hacia España. Incluso percibía que estaba mucho más susceptible al contacto físico con el ibérico que antes.

-No entiendo – balbuceó.

-No voy a dejarte, no quiero hacerlo. Y tampoco quiero olvidar lo que somos, y vivir escondiéndonos como ratas. Vayámonos juntos… por favor.

¿Qué iban a ganar? Alfred contaba con una ventaja importante, intentar hacerle frente era incluso más suicida que pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. Y además… Feliciano estaba bien, no había necesidad de buscarlo. Inglaterra, Canadá y Bélgica… también era inútil, seguramente ya les habrían caído encima. Pero decirle a España todo eso… no, jamás. No se iba a arriesgar a perderlo, por nada del mundo.

-Por favor – insistió Antonio.

-Está bien…

Y no le quedaba otra opción. Solamente aceptar toda proposición que se le hiciera, fuera lo que fuese con tal de permanecer junto al español. El verle sonreír, como lo hacía en ese momento, segundos después de escuchar la respuesta de Italia, era como un alivio para su conciencia.

-Gracias.

oOoOoOo

Maldita sea. Lo había reconocido apenas cruzaron las miradas, y a pesar de desconocer su rostro por estar este cubierto con esa máscara de tela negra, aquellas pupilas eran inconfundibles. Era el mismo tipo que lo había perseguido con la moto aquel fatídico día, al cual luego había arrollado. Creía que era tan solo un loco, un civil común y corriente obsesionado con él, o con alguien parecido a él. Pero ahora veía que iba en serio. Y esas armas que portaba distaban mucho de ser parecidas al rifle rompe-blindados de la otra vez.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? – susurró mientras se arrastraba hacia una casilla, oculto tras una pila de chatarra.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que debe ser John Evans. Es uno de los mejores agentes de tu hermano, por lo que sé. Siempre anda con la cara cubierta, así que…

-Pues… no es la primera vez que lo veo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cuándo lo…?

Canadá se detuvo, sujetando la muñeca de la belga con fuerza para que lo imitara y se quedara quieta. Una sombra había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban escondidos. La luz de la luna les había jugado esta vez una buena pasada, porque de no ser por la tenue silueta hubiesen continuado avanzando y se hubieran dado de lleno con la larga espada que portaba aquella figura.

Silencioso como un gato. Así pensó el canadiense cuando de golpe la amenaza de muerte representada en aquel joven de escasa estatura desapareció, como si hubiese dado un salto hacia algún lugar por encima de ellos dos, sin siquiera hacer ruido. Solamente se percibió el roce del filo de aquella arma blanca cortando el aire, a tan solo un par de metros de donde ambos estaban escondidos.

-Matt – susurró la belga, pegando sus labios en el oído del rubio, en un intento de evitar que el enemigo pudiera escucharlos – ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede estar el barco en la costa?

Cuatro dedos fueron los que Wiliams levantó en el aire, mientras su boca perfilaba un "minutos" sin emitir sonido alguno. Bélgica se estremeció. Salir corriendo por los casi treinta metros al descubierto que los separaban del muelle en donde estaba el buque descargando pilas de cascotes y hierro viejo era un suicidio. Y si dejaban que el barco zarpara, podían darse por muertos. No había mucha diferencia entre una y otra opción, pero la europea consideraba que había alguna esperanza de confundirlos y correr hacia su única salvación.

-Podemos burlarlos. Llevarlos en otra dirección y luego volar hasta la costa.

Matthew cerró los ojos, meditando la idea. En ese momento tenía que pensar a una velocidad casi inverosímil, pensar cómo burlar a un tipo armado con una de esas espadas orientales, que parecía flotar en el aire porque ni siquiera la tierra que pisaba crujía. Y a un desquiciado cuyo único objetivo de vida parecía verlo muerto con medio centenar de balas en el cuerpo. Contaba con casi un minuto para planear una manera de llevar a esos dos hacia la casilla que estaba enfrente de ellos, y luego correr sigilosamente hasta la embarcación, corriendo el riesgo de que alguno de los dos los pillara y los atravesara desde lejos con algún arma. Un minuto para pensar en como salvarle la vida, mínimo, a Bélgica, y encima sin margen de error.

-Te quedas aquí. Yo voy a llevarlos hacia aquel lado. Cuando sientas un silbido, vas a correr, te tiras al agua y subes por la plataforma de descarga.

La rubia sabía que era casi un plan suicida, y que probablemente Matthew la dejara escapar sola, porque lo conocía. ¿Qué haría si el barco zarpaba y el canadiense se quedaba en la costa, a merced de esos dos asesinos? ¿Adonde iría, y a buscar a quien? Francia, su hermano, los nórdicos… ¿eran confiables? Realmente si no contaba con la compañía de Canadá, no iba a acabar en buenas manos. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba hecho pedazos, ni siquiera podía estar sola por más de una hora sin caer presa de un ataque de pánico.

-No me dejes sola – murmuró tomando la mano del americano entre las suyas – por favor.

Los ojos violetas del país del norte la miraron confusos. No podía, en esas condiciones, garantizarle ningún éxito. Pero viendo la desesperación pintada en cada rasgo de la europea, no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla, intentando en vano darle un poco de serenidad.

-Te lo prometo. Tú solo espérame arriba.

Y dicho esto le dio la espalda, avanzando sigilosamente hasta el límite de su escondite, justo donde las sombras que los ocultaban se enfrentaban con la luz de la luna. El crujido de la arena, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, y el no muy próximo olor a gasolina que desprendía el caño de escape de la moto le dieron la seguridad necesaria como para salir al descubierto y ocultarse tras otra pila de basura.

Llegar en menos de dos minutos hasta la vieja casilla de control. Hacer el ruido suficiente y necesario como para que sus dos perseguidores fueran hacia él, sin despertar en ellos las sospechas típicas de una emboscada. Luego taparles la entrada con algo lo suficientemente pesado para que tardaran en salir. Darle la alerta a Bélgica y cuando la viera sana y salva en el barco, correr hacia ella. Parecía fácil… solamente lo parecía.

oOoOoOo

Tres horas habían pasado desde que había despedido a Hungría en aquella esquina, claramente ya sin las sospechas de que la chica estaba indecisa. La había visto bastante segura, y él que creía que era alguien para desconfiar…

Se miró en charco de agua rojizo del suelo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. La lluvia había parado ya, y sin embargo las calles seguían iguales de vacías y silenciosas, probablemente por el hecho de que ya casi nadie vivía en ellas, y si algún alma viviente circundaba por esos lados, no se acercaría a semejante escenario.

Soltó una carcajada, solamente para reírse de su propia condición. Se había degradado a tal punto de que casi ya ni se reconocía, ni siquiera su reflejo en el agua ensangrentada se parecía a aquel joven alegre y siempre sonriente, de mirada limpia y compasiva. Ni siquiera sus ojos eran los mismos. Ni la sonrisa. Absolutamente nada. Si supieran quien era en verdad… ¿lo reconocerían? Seguramente no.

-_Live and let die_…- murmuró mientras hacía girar con el extremo del pie la cabeza del británico hacia sí – ¿no eras tú quien solías decir eso? Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Las esmeraldas semiocultas tras los párpados ni siquiera se conmovieron. Las lágrimas que brotaban de ambas habían dejado de fluir hacía ya una hora, también había dejado de temblar, e incluso la sangre que manaba de cada una de sus heridas se había detenido.

Se arrodilló, acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro del inglés, cautelosamente, como si existiera la posibilidad de que el rubio le soltara una mordida. Obviamente, no sucedió, pero aquel ser continuó con su postura defensiva.

-Muérete – susurró casi sobre el oído de Inglaterra – sé que me estás escuchando, que estás esperando que me vaya, pero yo sé que apenas te quedan minutos de vida, y no pienso dejarte hasta que estés bien muerto – se levantó y contempló ambos cuerpos, con un dejo de desprecio encarnado es sus facciones – bien muertos los dos.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que se detenía a mirar como sus víctimas pasaban al otro lado. Había adquirido esa costumbre hacía un par de años, y podía jurar que le servía mucho como terapia. Cada vez que veía como las personas dejaban de respirar, perdían esa fuerza que los mantenían atados al universo de los vivos… le recordaban mucho a él mismo. Porque cuando miraba su propio reflejo veía, precisamente, un muerto, alimentado solo por el odio que le había tomado al mundo entero. A su repentina sed de matar y matar. Odio a sí mismo.

Y él que se burlaba de Hungría…

Cerró los ojos un momento. Necesitaba, urgentemente, una licencia. Desbaratar su arsenal que tenía escondido en su casita en las afueras de Keflavik, en esa vieja base estadounidense que Alfred le había cedido después de… aquello.

Aquello…

Maldito el día en que se creyó la mentira del prusiano. Aunque él sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del germano para con Islandia. Y aún así lo delató, creyendo que el peliblanco solamente lo golpearía un poco, lo dejaría maltrecho y se iría. Jamás habría imaginado que las cosas iban a terminar tan mal.

Y ya no quería pensar en él. Cada vez que lo hacía, le daban ganas de vaciar cada una de sus armas en los cuerpos de sus inocentes víctimas. Matar para olvidar. Y vivir dejando morir. Hasta que no quedara persona alguna en el mundo. Y…

-Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme el lugar y la hora exacta en que zarpa el barco?

El pelirrojo se giró, reconociendo esa voz por la cual moriría por volver a escuchar, escuchar salir de los labios de alguien vivo, y no de un producto de su demencia. Así que… que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados o abiertos cuando lo mirara no importaba. De todas maneras, lo iba a ver, aunque no quisiera. Antes, siempre lo veía. Pero hacía mucho que, gracias al tratamiento psiquiátrico de Estados Unidos, había podido superarlo. Por lo que cuando volteó, tuvo la irrisoria esperanza de encontrar a un transeúnte perdido e ingenuo, y no a su más típica alucinación.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el cadáver de Islandia parado enfrente de él tal como debería encontrarse después de la explosión. Sabía que era él, por la voz, por aquel abrigo color morado… por aquella forma de sonreír. Aunque solamente tuvo el privilegio de ver esa sonrisa solo unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, el fondo de la escena, compuesto por los muros grises de Londres, se diluyeron, dándole paso a un ambiente demasiado similar al infierno.

Claro… en su afán de matar a Inglaterra, se había olvidado de tomar las pastillas.

E Islandia ya no sonreía. En reemplazo de esa sonrisa había una mueca de tristeza y desilusión, mueca que hizo que el corazón del asesino se estremeciese y le obligaran a soltar todo lo que sentía.

-Fue sin querer… te lo juro. No sabía que iban a asesinarte. Perdóname, por favor. Mírame. En lo que me convertí… por culpa de mi error.

La visión parecía no oírlo, y eso lo exasperaba más. Cuanto hubiese deseado que lo escuchara, en alguna de las decenas de veces que se le había aparecido. Que lo abrazara y le dijera que lo perdonaba. Por desgracia, eso nunca había sucedido, y no iba a ser ese día la excepción.

-Me mataste… y mataste a Finlandia…

Un espasmo de ira lo recorrió y le hizo apretar los dientes con furia cuando escucho aquel nombre.

-No está muerto. ¡No está muerto! ¡¿Tú que sabes de él, fantasma de mierda? ¡No sabes nada, NADA!

Y fueron los cabellos platinados lo único que la figura conservó, después de transformarse lentamente en la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo. La clásica sonrisa germana, los ojos rojos y burlones, esa forma de plantarse como si llevara el mundo por delante.

-Si está vivo abre la boca y dime a que hora zarpa el barco, _Suomi._

Obviamente, las balas que salieron del revólver del joven asesino impactaron contra el muro enfrente suyo, y no contra el protagonista de sus pesadillas. La escena infernal desapareció, y volvió a estar en Londres, en un anochecer pasado por agua, al lado de los agonizantes cuerpos de sus víctimas.

_Suomi…_

Se olvidó de Escocia, de Arthur. De que trabajaba para Alfred, que tenía que reportar el deceso de esos dos. Se olvidó de que quería una licencia para descansar y desquitarse matando más y más gente. Lo único que pensó fue que ya no podía seguir viviendo sin redimirse, con el único remedio que su alma admitía: la venganza.

_Suomi… Suomi…_

La palabra le iba a retumbar en la cabeza hasta que lo matara. Gilbert Beilschmidt iba a pagar por todo el mal que le había causado. Y por supuesto, Alfred también. Merecían morir como los perros que eran.

Aunque él mismo también fuera uno.

oOoOoOo

Evans sonreía debajo de la tela que ocultaba sus facciones. Casi como que la victoria era suya.

Entró dentro de la casilla de un salto, sacando su pistola favorita y buscando en la oscuridad a aquella persona que tanto deseaba matar. Bajo la mesa de controles, detrás de las cajas, en el diminuto baño, en el depósito…

-Púdrete, idiota. Y sigue buscando.

El agente se volteó, sorprendido, solamente para ver como un pedazo de lata caía sobre la entrada y le bloqueaba la salida. A pesar de la experiencia que tenía, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y salir por la ventana, la cual quedó obstaculizada también, segundos después, por un objeto similar al anterior. Y, seguidamente, un agudo silbido.

Canadá sabía que estaba todo mal. Que no había podido hacer que los dos se metieran en la casilla, que aún quedaba el tipo de la espada acechando desde algún lugar. También supo que estaba todo mal cuando se echó a correr hacia la embarcación, sin percatarse de que Bélgica estuviese a salvo. Supo que el plan se había ido al demonio cuando sintió el sonido de la chatarra pisada detrás suyo, señal de que alguien lo seguía. Pero para su alivio, era la joven belga.

-Bel… - murmuró tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola – apura. Aún queda uno suelto.

Era tan poca la distancia que los separaba del agua… pero a cada paso parecía alejarse más. Y Matthew tenía el presentimiento de que estaba todo saliendo mal, aunque estuviesen a segundos de saltar al mar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si el tipo de la moto no podía ni disparar su ametralladora desde la casilla y si los pasos del enano con la espada ni siquiera se sentían?

Por supuesto, ese detalle. Nunca iban a oír las pisadas del cazador que les había quedado libre, aunque estuviese justamente detrás de él. Pero el americano había olvidado eso, que había descrito justamente a ese individuo como un gato sigiloso. Así que cuando la mano de la belga lo soltó, antes de caer al agua, pensó que se había tropezado.

-¡No me tomes por estúpido, Buckles!

Mientras flotaba en el líquido helado, divisó la figura de aquel a quien había creído que había burlado, sujetando a Bélgica por la muñeca. Y al tipo de la espada lanzándose al agua, yendo, precisamente y con un cuchillo en la boca, hacia él.

-¡Matthew, vete!

Se quedó pasmado viendo como la rubia se debatía, luchando por escapar de los brazos del agente de negro. ¿Dejarla sola? ¿Con ese psicópata? Ni siquiera la mirada suplicante de la chica podía convencerlo de que huyera. Nada en el mundo podía hacer que la dejara indefensa, desamparada, con esos salidos asesinos. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, buscando desesperadamente una manera de escalar hasta arriba y rescatarla. Tan concentrado estaba, que solamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que le infligían una larga herida en el costado de su brazo, seguido por el grito de terror de la belga.

-¡Matt, huye! ¡Muerto no ayudas, idiota!

Necesitó de una fracción de segundo para odiarse mentalmente y pedirle perdón a la europea con la mirada. Luego se volteó, para buscar la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y evitar que le volviera a herir.

-¿Kiku? – exclamó cuando pudo verle mejor el rostro, sin poder creerlo. Y dicha distracción le costó otro tajó en el hombro, trayendo consigo otro alarido horrorizado de Bélgica.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar lentamente en su cabeza. Aunque sonara estúpido, gran parte de su cerebro seguía creyendo que el relato de la europea era fantasioso, y que probablemente fuera todo una gran confusión. Pero al ver el rostro de Japón, supo que todo era, maldita sea, la más pura y cruda verdad.

Se deshizo del agarre del oriental y nadó en dirección al barco, el cual ya estaba en movimiento. La diferencia de altura y sus habilidades para las actividades acuáticas ayudaron a que le sacara una pequeña diferencia de distancia al japonés. Obvió el hecho de que estuviese perdiendo sangre y de que se estuviera casi congelando. Cuando alcanzó la gruesa cuerda, subió desesperadamente, aferrándose a ella hasta con las uñas.

-¡Es inútil, Kiku! ¡Yo me encargo!

Y dicho esto, Evans soltó a la belga, arrojándola a un costado y sacando el revolver que tanto adoraba. Apuntó hacia donde se encontraba el canadiense subiendo hacia la cubierta, concentrándose bien en no fallar. Era realmente una mierda si se le volvía a escapar.

-¡Basta, déjalo!

Bélgica lo empujó, con no mucha fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para que el disparo saliera desviado y se estrellará contra algún lugar del carguero. El canadiense escuchó el disparo y aceleró el ascenso, alcanzando el borde de la cubierta y arrojándose a esta como si fuera lo último que hiciese en la vida. Quedando así protegido de las balas de Evans, y lo suficientemente lejos como para que Japón lo alcanzara a nado.

-¡Maldita! – gritó, y se volvió hacia la rubia, tomándola del brazo y apuntándole con el arma justo en la frente.

-Es la segunda vez que me apuntan así, ¿crees que tengo miedo?

A pesar de que se mostraba desafiante, las lágrimas bañaban por completo sus mejillas. No podía escapar de la muerte, y por más fuerte que fuera, estaba asustada.

-Deberías tenerlo. ¿Tienes idea de que acabas de dejar escapar al asesino de mi hermano, zorra? Llevo años buscándolo. Ni siquiera matándote voy a poder sacarme el odio de encima.

-¡Matthew Williams no es ningún asesino! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Alfred por qué te manda a matar a su hermano? Sí, son hermanos. ¿No notas el parecido?

El dedo de John Evans quedó temblando sobre el gatillo, mirándola sin comprender. ¿Hermanos? Alfred Jones no tenía hermano… ¿cómo podía ser? Y… ¿Wiliams? Se suponía que ese bastardo era Buckles… ¿Williams? ¿Matthew Williams? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto aquel nombre, siendo la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba?

-Lo siento. ¿No deberíamos matarla? Fueron las órdenes de…

El japonés ya había salido del agua y se había acercado lentamente, extrañado ante la actitud vacilante de su compañero. Aunque aparentaba estar en calma, no podía perdonarse que Canadá se le hubiese escapado. Sí, porque a diferencia de los otros agentes, el sí sabía toda la verdad.

-No. No la vamos a matar.

-¿Está usted por desobedecer las órdenes que nos dieron?

¿Desobedecer? No debía. Pero esa chica sabía cosas que él no, y necesitaba interrogarla en secreto. Matándola, no ganaba absolutamente nada. Así que necesitaba una buena excusa para mantenerla con vida, y conocer, de paso, el porqué de la silenciosa mirada de odio de parte de ella hacia su compañero.

-Muerta, solamente hará que Buckles se esfume y no aparezca más. Viva, va a venir a rescatarla. Y se nos facilita la tarea. ¿Entiendes?

El oriental asintió, de mala gana, bajo la condición de que él la escoltaría hasta Nueva York. Obviamente, para asegurarse de que no abriera la boca. Si la iban a mantener viva, lo más preferible era que estuviese en el cuartel. Y que Evans no mantuviera contacto con ella, por nada del mundo.

Indudablemente Alfred pondría el grito en el cielo al verla. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? ¿Lanzarla por un acantilado cuando John se descuidara? No había acantilados en esa zona. Algo se le iba a ocurrir, seguramente. Si la belga llegaba a cantar lo que sabía… Evans no era ningún estúpido, se daría cuanta de todo y seguramente, quien terminaría con una bala en la cabeza sería él.

Suspiró y tomó a la chica del brazo, colocándole unas esposas y mirándola de tal manera que rápidamente le hizo entender que no le convenía hablar. De mientras su compañero de equipo hablaba por el transmisor unos cuantos metros más allá, ajeno a la batalla de miradas repletas de desprecio que se dirigían los otros dos.

-Dice el jefe que podemos llevarla. ¿Ves? Ya no estoy desobedeciendo – dijo Evans burlonamente mientras se metía el aparatito en el bolsillo y se quitaba la máscara de tela – y además… odio llevar esto, se supone que mi rostro debería tomar aire de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-Evans… no debería…

-¿Alfred? – la rubia dio un grito de sorpresa, interrumpiendo a Kiku – ¡Tú eres Alfred! ¿Por qué quieres matarnos? ¡Somos países, idiota, como tú!

-What? Países… ¿de qué hablas?

Japón no tuvo alternativa. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el revólver después de comprobar apesadumbrado que se había quedado sin balas. De no ser así, la hubiera matado, sin duda. El cuerpo inconsciente de la chica cayó al suelo, justo sobre sus pies, y pudo por fin sentirse aliviado. Aunque ya había dicho demasiado.

-¿Kiku? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Y se maldijo luego por haberlo hecho, después de que la interrogadora mirada celeste del americano se clavara en la suya, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía una explicación exacta para excusar su reciente actitud. Lo único que inundaba su cabeza era la escalofriante idea de que Evans recobrara en un instante la memoria perdida y descargara su odio sobre él, que estaba desarmado. Pero como buen japonés, tenía que mantener la calma y pensar en frío. Necesitaba una evasiva convincente, cuanto antes.

Y él era demasiado bueno en eso.

* * *

Pucha, que extenso. Pero esta vez no voy aclarar nada... Ah no, sí, Keflavik es una base militar estadounidense en Islandia. Y no voy a decir nada más 8D

Bueno, eso es lo que salió. Quise escribir más, pero se iba a hacer largísimo, así que lo dejaré para la próxima. Espero que guste… ¡que esta historia ya se me está diluyendo! Yo y mi quilombo mental… soy una desorganizada, lo admito.

Live and let die… es una canción genial de Paul Mc Cartney. Pero el cover de los Guns n' Roses es excelente también…

No fui a la clase de comunitaria. Me desperté tarde, me quedé dormida y para pasar el tiempo me puse a terminar esto. Espero que el faltazo haya valido la pena xD. Igaul, la clase es aburrida...suelo dormirme seguido.

¡Besos a todos!

Ja ne!


End file.
